º Susurros de las alas de fuego º
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Universo alterno. Ella, destinada a ser divina y sagrada, sin posibilidad de encontrar el amor. Él, un simple muchacho transformado en guerrero contra su voluntad. ¿Podrán llegar a entender los sentimientos y el alma del otro? [Nuriko x Miaka]
1. Prólogo La llamada divina

**Fushigi Yûgi y sus personajes pertenecen a la genial mangaka Yuu Watase. Yo solamente se los pido prestados para escribir esta história, sin ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido.**

Weno, aquí empieza. Esto es sólo el prólogo. Para saber realmente por dónde irá la história tendréis que esperar al primer capítulo...Weno, os dejo leer. Porfa, no me matéis por este pesimo prólogo...n.nU.

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

**º Susurros de las alas de fuego º**

**Prólogo. La llamada divina. Preludio de la fuerza**

_El sol aún no había ni siquiera salido en aquellos campos fértiles. Sólo un ligero tono rosáceo y dorado iluminaba el cielo en el horizonte, perdido tras las enormes sierras que daban a la montaña de Reikkaku. El frío aún era considerable a aquellas horas de la mañana, de hecho la escarcha aún cubría la vegetación del suelo. Pero, aún así, aquel muchacho de unos doce años no se dejaba intimidar por la temperatura y se dirigía a campo abierto, con la azada a la espalda, dispuesto a trabajar la tierra en la que había vivido toda su vida. Llegó al campo de la família cuando los primeros rayos del sol ya asomaban por encima de los montes. Tal y como hacía cada mañana, se dispuso a arreglar la tierra para la siembra, ya que estaban cerca de la primavera. Tras coger la bolsa de las semillas, se hechó la larga trenza a la espalda y empezó su trabajo, con una sonrisa de seguridad y una actitud entusiasta que doce años de una dura vida no habían logrado arrebatarle._

_Ryuuen Chou era un muchacho enérgico, de rasgos suaves y casi femeninos, de cabellos violetas que siempre llevaba atados en una trenza, para que no le molestaran al trabajar. Sus ojos eran de un vivaz castaño rosáceo, que denotaban un gran corazón. Su constitución era más bien pequeña, aunque era capaz de soportar las más extremas condiciones. Su vida no era lo mejor que podría desear, pero era muy feliz. Además, cuando atardecía, muchas veces su madre le permitía ir a jugar con los niños de los alrededores. Sí, su vida había sido dura, pero agradecía lo poco que había en ella_

_Tenía una hermana pequeña, con la que se llevaba dos años. Se llamaba Kourin, y ambos se parecían como dos gotas de agua. Tenían el rostro idéntico, a diferéncia de la pequeña peca que él tenía sobre la mejilla izquierda. Se trataba de una niña adorable, que siempre sonreía, amable, atenta y que siempre se preocupaba por él. Le hacía sonreír cuando contaba mentalmente el rato que faltaba para que ella apareciera por el camino empedrado, trayéndole la comida del mediodía, hecha por ella, una auténtica delicia para su paladar. Él solía decirle que sería una excelente esposa._

_También tenía un hermano mayor, Rokou, un chico de catorce años de piel morena y cabellos azul oscuro. Era más diferente a sus dos hermanos pequeños, según decía su madre, había salido a su padre, aunque más de una vez les habían confundido a él y Ryuuen. Pero no sólo se diferenciaban en carácter. Rokou era muy tímido y reservado, también asustadizo. Una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Ryuuen cada vez que recordaba cómo tenía que ayudarle a salir airoso de las peleas con los gamberros de la zona. _

_Su madre era joven, solamente treinta años, una mujer bonita y amable, que siempre mostraba su hospitalidad con cualquiera que necesitara su ayuda. Había quedado viuda cuando Kourin apenas tenía un año de vida. Una guerra que había estallado entre el imperio de Konan y el vecino Kutô se había llevado la vida de su padre en el campo de batalla, así como la de muchas otras famílias. Aún suerte que habían logrado sobrevivir. Ryuuen no recordaba prácticamente nada de su padre, aún era muy pequeño cuando él se fue. Solamente Rokou debía recordarle con claridad, pero el chico nunca hablaba al respecto. Seguramente era un dolor demasiado agudo para él. _

_Desde que tenía memória, Ryuuen había trabajado duramente en las tierras que rodeaban su casa, para lograr mantener a su família. Mientras su madre y su hermana se quedaban en casa, cocinando y cuidando del hogar, Rokou y él salían al campo todos los días. Su hermano se ocupaba del rebaño de cabras y él del campo. Muchas veces las cosechas habían quedado inservibles a causa de la sequía o de las inundaciones, puesto que el clima era muy cambiante en Konan. Pero habían conseguido salir adelante, grácias a los esfuerzos de los cuatro. _

_Sí, era una vida dura...Pero tenía a su família cerca, así que no podía quejarse._

_**---------------------**_

_Ese día era como cualquier otro. Después de muchas horas de calor y sol, el muchacho seguía trabajando con todas sus fuerzas y sin descanso. Los rayos verticales del sol del mediodía empezaban a molestarle. Pero muy pronto oyó los pasos accelerados de alguien por el camino. Se giró, esperando ver su hermana corriendo hacia él desde la casa, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermano mayor acercándose a él, mientras le sonreía y zarandeaba en el aire los envoltorios de la comida. Ryuuen se incorporó con una sonrisa, secándose el sudor de la frente con una mano._

_- Rokou -dijo sorprendido- ¿dónde está Kourin?_

_- En casa con mamá -dijo Rokou sentándose en una enorme roca del lado del campo- Están experimentando nuevas recetas. Se ponen como locas cuando se trata de cocinar...Me ha dicho que era mejor que trajera yo la comida. _

_Ryuuen ahogó una sonrisa divertida, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano y cogió la comida que este le tendía. No era gran cosa, apenas un poco de arroz con verduras, pero...lo agradecía profundamente. Dió un largo suspiro de satisfacción cuando terminó. Con una gran sonrisa, se hechó de espaldas sobre la hierba que rodeaba el campo y permaneció de aquel modo unos instantes, con aquella imborrable expresión de felicidad. Su hermano le miró divertido, mientras ahogaba una sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Ryuuen? -preguntó- Estás más feliz que de costumbre...Y eso ya es difícil. _

_- ¿Tú no te sientes feliz...? -preguntó el chico de los cabellos violetas._

_- ¿Qué...? -preguntó Rokou sin entender._

_- A pesar de ser pobres...a pesar de pasar hambre a veces...¿no te sientes feliz de tener una família...? -preguntó Ryuuen mirándole con aquellos inmensos ojos marrones. _

_- Estás muy raro... -dijo Rokou. Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su rostro- ¿no será que te has enamorado...?_

_- Sí hombre, ¿y qué más? -preguntó Ryuuen enfadado, sentándose bien- No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Deberíamos volver al trabajo... -dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su ropa llena de polvo._

_Rokou le miró en silencio, pensando en como llegaba a apreciar a su hermano. Quizás Ryuuen era el que más razones tenía para ser infeliz. Después de todo, desde que tenía bastante fuerza como para levantar la azada, a los tres años como mucho, le habían enseñado que su futuro era trabajar y trabajar. Él almenos había disfrutado de cinco años de calma, mientras su padre había cuidado de la família. Pero Ryuuen...diós, con sólo doce años era más maduro que él con catorce. Sin pensarlo apenas, sonrió también abiertamente. _

_- Tienes razón... -dijo, mientras un suave viento mecía sus cabellos azul oscuro- soy un idiota..._

_**---------------------**_

_De repente, un grito agudo de terror desgarró la tranquilidad de los prados en los que se encontraban. Rokou alzó la mirada, clavándola en un punto de la lejanía, tratando de oír algún sonido anormal. Ryuuen giró violentamente, mirando con los ojos marrones llenos de miedo en la dirección donde estaba su casa. _

_- Esa era mamá... -dijo en un susurro._

_Antes de que su hermano pudiera detenerle, Ryuuen echó a correr tan deprisa como le permitían sus piernas en dirección a casa. Rokou le imitó y le siguió a toda prisa, aunque no podía alcanzar a su hermano menor, que era rápido como el viento. _

_- Ryuuen, ¡espera! -gritó._

_- ¡Es mamá, ¿acaso no lo entiendes! -gritó su hermano sin ni siquiera aminorar su rapidez- ¡Les ha pasado algo...!_

_Tras unos interminables minutos de carrera, Ryuuen divisó su casa. Respirando entrecortadamente por la corrida, llegó a la pequeña casa y abrió la puerta de golpe, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Kourin! -gritó con todos sus pulmones. _

_Pero se quedó sin voz al ver el panorama que había ante sí. Su madre estaba tendida en el suelo...cogida con fuerza entre los brazos de un hombre de aspecto feroz de unos dos metros como mínimo. Había cuatro o cinco más de esos tipos en la casa. Uno de ellos tenía a su hermana atrapada en una fuerte llave, amordazada. La niña tenía una grandes lágrimas en los ojos, que resbalaban por sus mejillas profusamente. Ryuuen consiguió respirar, aunque su corazón se había detenido por unos instantes...retomando su ritmo segundos después, latiendo desbocado._

_- Sóis bandidos...de las montañas... -dijo con horror- pertenecéis a los de Reikkaku..._

_- No -dijo uno con una sonrisa maliciosa- venimos de Kutô...nos pareció un buen lugar para conseguir un botín..._

_- Soltad a mi madre y a Kourin, desgraciados -dijo Ryuuen agudizando los ojos, con la voz llena de valor._

_En ese momento llegó Rokou, corriendo tras él. Una expresión de total terror apareció en su rostro al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. El carácter frágil del muchacho no le permitió más que llevarse una mano a los labios, que le temblaban violentamente. Uno de los bandidos se acercó a ellos, sonriendo cruelmente._

_- Vaya, qué muchacho tan valiente -dijo mirando a Ryuuen, provocando un coro de risas en sus compañeros- Que las soltemos...Creo que no, chico. Vamos a pasar...un buen rato con tu madre...y quizás también con la niña... -dijo mirando perversamente a la pequeña Kourin._

_- ¡No os atreváis a tocarlas, malditos! -exclamó Ryuuen sacando con total rapidez un puñal que llevaba siempre en la bota derecha, por si aparecían lobos que quisieran atacar el rebaño._

_Una nueva orda de risas llenó el ambiente, creando una atmósfera de lo más tétrica. El que parecía el jefe, se acercó a él, sonriendo divertido._

_- ¿Quieres atacarnos? -preguntó burlón- Chicos, mirad qué cara tan bonita tiene...¿no os parece que este muchacho sería un buen esclavo? Quizás nos den un buen pellizco por él...Y por su hermano también. Quizás incluso por las dos mujeres..._

_- No nos hagas esto, jefe -dijo el que retenía a la mujer- Antes déjanos divertirnos un poco..._

_- Es cierto -aprobó el jefe con una risa divertida- Y vosotros, muchachos, os quedaréis aquí...¿Cuanto rato soportaréis lo que vais a ver?_

_Pero el hombre no esperaba la desmesurada reacción del muchacho de los cabellos violetas, que se lanzó sobre él blandiendo el cuchillo. El hombre no contaba con la agilidad del chico, que logró dar un salto y atacarle con rapidez. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo...desde el corte superficial que la hoja del niño hizo en su rostro. El hombre se puso una mano en la herida, furioso de verdad._

_- ¡Maldita crío, vas a morir! -gritó con fuerza, sacando una daga de su ropa._

_Ryuuen se dió la vuelta, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el contundente ataque que vino hacia él con una experiéncia que él no podía superar. El gemido ahogado de Kourin resonó en la casa, como un llanto desesperado de miedo. _

_Ryuuen sintió un dolor más intenso del que había sentido nunca cuando la hoja se le clavó en el costado izquierdo. Un sonido vacío manó de sus labios, mientras trataba de recuperarse del choque. El dolor se intensificó, recorriendo su cuerpo como una ola candente. Sintió la sangre caliente resbalar por su abdómen, empapándole la ropa...Diós, jamás había sentido un sufrimiento como aquél...El bandido hizo una expresión de enfado, mientras arrancaba bruscamente el puñal del cuerpo del niño. _

_- Ya tienes tu merecido, mocoso entrometido -dijo con crueldad._

_El muchacho se tambaleó unos instantes, con aquella expresión vacia en los ojos. Después, tras reaccionar, se llevó una mano a la mortal herida, sintiendo que la sangre se le escurría de entre los dedos. A tropezones, logró recostarse contra la pared del lado de la puerta, cayendo encogido sobre el suelo, con un fuerte gemido de dolor._

_- ¡Ry...Ryuuen...! -exclamó Rokou aterrorizado, corriendo a su lado, tratando de ayudarle._

_- ¡No te muevas, criajo! -exclamó señalando a Rokou con el puñal- ¡O tú también morirás!_

_**----------------------**_

"Nuriko..."

_El chico reaccionó ante aquella voz, que no había oído nunca, pero que le resultaba tan conocida como si la hubiera escuchado toda su vida. Ahogando un sonido vacío, abrió lentamente los ojos. Una luz rojiza que había atravesado sus párpados se intensificó ante sí...mostrándole una imagen cautivadora._

_Ante sí había un hombre de increíble altura, elegáncia y belleza. Sus ropas eran nobles sin duda, armadura, ropajes dorados y rojos, alguna que otra joya...quizás como un guerrero imperial. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era las alas de plumas rojas con destellos dorados que parecían nacer de su espalda. El hombre abrió los ojos y le miró. Su mirada era roja, de llamas y fuego, como todo lo que le rodeaba. El chico vió en su frente un símbolo luminoso, que parecía quemar sobre su piel. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa extrañamente cálida._

"Hola, Nuriko...Por fín te encuentro..."

_- Señor...¿quién sóis vos? -preguntó el niño, sin entender nada. _

"No temas, no voy a herirte...Te he estado buscando mucho tiempo...No podía sentir dónde estabas..."

_- ¿Me buscaba...a mí? -preguntó el chico sin entender nada._

"Sí...Aunque tú no lo sabes, nos conocemos desde siempre. Necesito tu ayuda para poder salvar esta tierra...Mi nombre es Suzaku. Soy uno de los cuatro seres que rigen el mundo en el que vives...Pero ahora por ahora, mi poder no es suficientemente fuerte como para evitar los males que cubren la tierra de Konan..."

_- Señor...no entiendo nada... -dijo el chico sorprendido- dice que necesita de mi ayuda...Yo...sólo soy un pobre campesino...¡Ah! -exclamó de repente el muchacho- ¡Mi madre y mis hermanos...! Les están haciendo daño...Debo ayudarles, ¡por favor...! -rogó el chico. _

"No te preocupes...Nada le ocurrirá a tu família...porqué tú les protegerás con tu poder.." _-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de dulzura_- "Mi Nuriko...temo que aún falta tiempo para que despiertes del todo...pero te protegeré hasta entonces...O mejor dicho, dejaré que despierte tu poder...el que puede protegerlos a todos...Porqué tú eres una de mis estrellas...que justo ahora...ha empezado a brillar..."

_**----------------------**_

_Ryuuen abrió los ojos lentamente, volviendo de golpe a la realidad, acompañada del terrible dolor de su herida. Con los ojos entelados por el sudor, miró a su alrededor, tratando de advertir lo que ocurría. Aquellos hombres seguían allí...Uno tenía a Rokou cogido por el cuello, apuntándo a su rostro con el cuchillo impregnado de su sangre. El chico tenía un corte en el brazo derecho, pero aún trataba de debatirse. Tras ellos, dos hombres estaban...Prefería no pensarlo. Solamente veía las caras de angustia de las dos mujeres a las que más quería en el mundo. _

_"Mamá...Kourin..."_

_Un nuevo sentimiento despertó en su ser. Una ira, una rábia tremendas, imposibles de contener, capaces de hacer estremecer el universo entero. Sintió un calor muy fuerte en su pecho, mientras las emociones retenidas pugnaban por salir al exterior. El calor se convirtió en fuego, unas llamas abrasadoras que le quemaban a la altura del corazón. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano sobre el pecho...Bajó lentamente la vista, para ver...un signo rojo fuego grabado en su piel, como si hubiera sido hecho al rojo vivo. Brillaba intensamente en un resplandor rojo, el mismo que había visto hacía unos instantes. _

_"El sauce...Nuriko..."_

_No sabía cómo conocía aquel carácter, pero algo en su corazón la dijo que tenía sentido. Entonces, sintió una fuerza increíble, un poder casi divino que recorría sus venas, haciéndole más fuerte...más poderoso. Ignorando el dolor de su grave herida, el muchacho se puso en pie, con una agilidad y una seguridad que él mismo no conocía en sí. Sus puños se tensaron, mientras la misma energía recorría sus extremidades, cada centímetro de su cuerpo...para ofrecerle un poder que nunca hubiera creído posible. _

_Los hombres se disponían a coger a las mujeres, pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Una intensa luz roja inundó la estáncia, obligándoles a darse la vuelta para mirar. El muchacho de cabellos violetas estaba de pie, mirándoles con una aura amenzante...De hecho, un ténue resplendor rojizo parecía salir de su interior, irradiándose por su piel. De repente, esa energía estalló como un destello luminoso con fuerza. La camisa del muchacho se desintegró, para dejar ver sobre su piel un símbolo rojo luminoso, la fuente de su poder. _

_- ¡¿Qué es eso...! -gritó el jefe de los bandidos._

_Pero Ryuuen simplemente levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos marrones llenos de ira en él...una mirada rojo intenso, llena de ira y...poder, poder en estado puro._

_- ¡No toquéis a mí família! -dijo con poténcia. _

_En ese momento, el chico dió un espectacular salto en el aire, alzando un puño en dirección al jefe de los bandidos. El impacto le dió de lleno en el rostro, rompiéndole el tabique nasal...y haciéndole impactar en el suelo fuera de la casa, a unos veinte metros, rompiendo el muro de la parte trasera de la cabaña._

_El silencio reinó durante unos insoportables instantes tras aquella increíble demostración de fuerza. Entonces, los bandidos reaccionaron con pánico, tratando de huír a toda prisa de la casa. Pero Ryuuen clavó sus brillantes ojos en ellos, en una clara amenaza._

_- ¡No os dejaré marchar...! -gritó- ¡Pagaréis muy caro lo que tratábais de hacer aquí...!_

_Con un agilidad asombrosa, dió un salto de espaldas, quedándo de pie frente a sus agresores. Sin ningún tipo de problema, se lanzó sobre ellos, con una sarva de patadas y puñetazos. Astilló huesos, abrió heridas...y después les hizo aterrizar a muchos metros más allá de su casa. Instantes más tarde, algunos de ellos se recuperaron del impacto, aunque con la mayoría de los huesos rotos. El jefe apareció tras la casa, cojeando y sangrando por la nariz. _

_- ¡Vámonos...! -gritó- ¡Corred, estúpidos...!_

_- ¡Es un demonio...! -gritaron dos de los bandidos señalando al muchacho, mientras huían despavoridos._

_Ryuuen les observó fijamente hasta que desaparecieron de su ángulo de visión. Su respiración pronto se volvió entrecortada, mientras el aura roja que le había envuelto se deshacía en la nada. Ahogó un suspiro cansado...confuso, como él mismo. Con una mano temblorosa, se palpó el torso, sobre el corazón, buscando el indicio de que todo había sido real...no solamente un sueño o ilusión...Pero la piel era lisa y blanca, sin marcas ni símbolos extraños. Notó que su camisa estaba destrozada. Diós, debía ser cierto...El destello de fuerza, el terror de aquellos criminales...¿De verdad lo había hecho...él?_

_Lentamente se dió la vuelta, para observar al interior de la casa. Dió dos pasos inseguros al frente, mirando a su família con temor. Su madre estaba hincada en el suelo, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados. Kourin hacía corrido a sus brazos, acurrucándose entre ellos, temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en él, brillantes por el miedo. Ambas parecían ilesas. Rokou estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mano temblorosa sobre el corte del brazo. Ryuuen suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una mano a la herida, por la que seguía perdiendo sangre. Curiosamente, no había notado el dolor hasta en aquel momento...cuando precisamente volvía con toda su intensidad._

_- ¿E...Estáis bien...? -preguntó preocupado._

_Su família no le respondió de inmediato. Le siguió mirando con aquellos ojos perdidos...mezcla de alivio y miedo profundo...miedo hacia él. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de sus rostros, el horror que parecían sentir por él...Luchando contra las lágrimas que le amenazaban, dió un paso al frente._

_- ¿Mamá...? -se atrevió- ¿Rokou...? -tragó saliva- ¿Ko...Kourin...? ¿Estáis bien...?_

_Temió que no le respondieran, que el terror les hubiera dejado paralizados. Pero al final su madre asintió lentamente, aunque con los ojos desorbitados._

_- Sí, hijo... -su espíritu se calmó al oír aquella palabra- estamos bien..._

_El chico esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Estaban bien...no les había pasado nada. Se sentía mareado, cansado...extremadamente cansado. Su vista se nubló de inmediato. La hemorrágia hacía su efecto. Sintió que las piernas le fallaron, que no fueron capaces de sostenerle más tiempo...Notó el impacto contra el suelo al desplomarse. Después, mucho rato en blanco. _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Despertó en la más absoluta confusión. El silencio le presionaba los oídos...parecía que sus sentidos estaban paralizados. Acto seguido, sintió dolor. Una sensación punzante y desagradable que localizaba en el costado izquierdo. Ahogó un gemido, mezcla de malestar y desorientación. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, incluso le pesaban los párpados. Sintió algo frío y húmedo sobre su frente. Trató de procesar en su mente dónde se encontraba, aunque le costó mucho reconocer el lugar en cuestión. _

_- Tranquilo, Ryuuen... -susurró una aguda voz conocida- todo está bien...estoy aquí..._

_El chico sintió un roce cálido, una mano que cogía la suya. Se sintió aliviado de inmediato. Una leve aunque insegura sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_- Kourin... -dijo casi en un susurro. De repente, algo le vino a la cabeza- ¡Mamá...! -exclamó- ¡Rokou...! ¡Kourin, ¿están todos bien...!_

_- No te preocupes -dijo ella tiernamente- Mamá está ilesa. Rokou tiene una herida, pero no es nada grave. Está descansando...Todos estábamos muy preocupados por tí..._

_- Siento haberos preocupado... -susurró_

_Un gesto de dolor cruzó su expresión. Con una mano débil, palpó su herida sobre el costado. Sintió puntos bajo los dedos. Aún le dolía, aunque no podía compararse de cómo se la había sentido hacía...¿hacía cuanto?. Aún desorientado, clavó vagamente sus ojos marrones en su hermana._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo...llevo durmiendo...? -preguntó._

_- Tres días... -respondió la niña con una mueca de preocupación. _

- _¿Cómo...? -inquirió el chico mirándola confundido. _

_- Te desmayaste justo después de lo ocurrido... -dijo la chica con cariño- Desde entonces has estado insconsciente...Has tenido mucha fiebre durante este tiempo, y has estado diciendo cosas...Temíamos por tu vida...has estado a punto de morir..._

_El chico apartó la mirada, pensativo, mientras su hermana humedecía de nuevo su frente con una toalla. La confusión reinaba aún en su interior. Recordaba muy vagamente, de un modo difuso, lo ocurrido el día en que aparecieron aquellos bandidos, dispuestos a herir a su família. Como un flash momentáneo, recordo aquella súbita energía roja que había manado de su ser. Poco a poco, se llevó una mano al pecho, desplazando los dedos por su piel, mientras se miraba el torso con curiosidad._

_Ni rastro de marca alguna. La piel estaba completamente lisa._

_¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar aquel signo que seguramente había sido un producto de su imaginación? Je, empezaba a entenderlo...Harto de la rutina, su subconsciente había inventado aquella história de poderes y apariciones...A aquellos energúmenos los había ganado por puro azar..._

_- Yo también lo ví... -dijo Kourin muy seria._

_Ryuuen levantó la mirada para ponerla en su hermana, que le contemplaba con aquellos ojos rosáceos llenos de una inusual seriedad. Lentamente, levantó un dedo y lo paseó por el torso descubierto de su hermano, dibujando los trazos de un carácter invisible._

_- Ví aquella letra...justo aquí... -susurró- brillaba con lu roja...pero se apagó pronto...justo antes de que te desmayaras..._

_El chico siguió mirándola intensamente por unos instantes. Después, agachó la cabeza en silencio. Kourin también lo había visto...aquel carácter en su pecho...Después de todo, no se lo había imaginado...Era real._

_- Cuando aquel hombre me hirió... -empezó el chico con una mano sobre su frente, mirando al techo- caí en una espécie de estupor...un sueño extraño...ví a un hombre muy raro...parecía un noble...desprendía una fuerza maravillosa...tenía alas de plumas de fuego...me dijo que era el Diós Suzaku...y que me había estado buscando...que yo era...uno de sus guerreros...En ese momento no le creí, pero...todo encaja... -añadió agudizando la mirada. _

_Su hermana le miró un rato en silencio, visiblemente preocupada. Después, cogió de nuevo la toalla y la humedeció otra vez, mientras se le acercaba._

_- Te debe estar subiendo la fiebre... -susurró- Creo que estás delirando..._

_Ryuuen sintió una punzada de rábia en el pecho, mientras se incorporaba bruscamente y miraba su hermana con los ojos rosáceos llenos de sorpresa y, a la vez, un poco de fúria. Sus puños se tensaron, mientras sentía de nuevo las agudas punzadas en la herida._

_- ¡No me lo estoy inventando...! ¡Yo lo ví...! -gritó con fuerza- ¡Era completamente real...! Yo sé...que era real... -acabó en un susurro._

_Su hermana le miró casi con miedo por su desproporcionada reacción. Con ternura, puso las manos en sus hombros y le recostó con cuidado, sin borrar la expresión de angústia de su rostro._

_- Descansa un poco...ya verás como te sentirás mucho mejor... -susurró con las lágrimas asomando de sus ojos. _

_El chico sintió el impulso de ponerse en pie de un salto y gritar de pura impoténcia, pero no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirando con los ojos agrandados al techo sobre él. Cerró los ojos poco a poco, tratando de calmarse. Quizás...en realidad...era todo obra de su imaginción...Aunque le parecía tan real...¿Por qué su hermana no le creía?_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Dos días después de levantarse de la cama, Ryuuen siguió igual de irritable. En parte se debía a que le tenían prácticamente recluido en casa. Su madre estaba asustada después de lo ocurrido y no le permitía salir de la cabaña. A pesar de las protestas del muchacho por el peligro que sufría el campo, no consiguió nada. Además, su herida aún no había sanado del todo y le dolía al moverse. _

_Pero lo que de verdad mantenía en alerta a su mente era la idea en su cabeza del mensaje divino que recibió el día que les atacaron...No encontraba otra explicación racional a que hubiera podido vencer a unos bandidos de Kutô con aquella facilidad. Recordaba que en aquel momento sintió sus manos, su cuerpo...incluso su alma mucho más fuertes...como las de un guerrero. Se lo había contado a su hermano Rokou, pero había reaccionado exactamente igual que Kourin. No le creían ni siquiera una palabra. Se sentía dolido por aquél hecho. Se pasaba las horas mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, meditando en los hechos vividos. Aunque, por lógica, una sola palabra cobraba más fuerza en sus preguntas._

"Suzaku..."

_La visión de aquel ser de llamas no era fácil de olvidar. ¿Sería realmente el diós que decían que protegía el imperio de Konan?_

_Harto de solamente especular, aquella mañana, cuando sus hermanos aún dormían, se despertó temprano y vió como su madre zurzía tranquilamente sentada junto al fuego. Con lentitud, se le acercó poco a poco y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, y permaneció quieto. Al cabo de unos segundos, pero, se inclinó hasta recostar la cabeza y las manos en su falda. La mujer dejó su tareo y le miró con sorpresa. Sonrió cálidamente y acarició sus cabellos violácios con ternura._

_- Ryuuen...¿qué te ocurre...? -preguntó en voz baja- Te noto muy decaído..._

_- No me pasa nada, mamá -susurró el chico mirando hacia las llamas del hogar- Solamente...estoy un poco confuso..._

_El chico ahogó un largo suspiro y, acto seguido, desvió los ojos de un modo inocente hacia su madre._

_- Mamá, ¿querrías hablarme...sobre Suzaku? -inquirió._

_- ¿Suzaku? -preguntó su madre mirándole con sorpresa- ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?_

_- Anda, explícame lo que sabes... -dijo el niño ansioso, con una ligera sonrisa. _

_La mujer sonrió tiernamente y asintió lentamente._

_- Está bien... -añadió, posando los ojos en el fuego._

_Ryuuen se acurrucó más contra ella y la miró, atento a cualquier palabra que ella dijera. La mujer sonrió de nuevo y siguió acariciando los largos cabellos de él, mientras se los trenzaba con cariño._

_- Hace muchos siglos, incluso antes de que existiera Konan... -empezó- Reinaban sobre este mundo cuatro seres superiores, dotados de poderes legendários. Eran los Cuatro Dioses de este mundo: Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu...y Suzaku. La paz parecía que sería duradera y ellos regían la tierra y el cielo en harmonía y justícia. Pero...Seiryuu se volvió contra los demás. Quería imponer sus poderes sobre el resto: fue preso del ánsia de poder. Estalló entonces una terrible guerra de todos contra todos, en los que los cuatro se enfrentaron durante muchos años...Hasta que al final todo terminó. _

_- ¿Qué pasó? -inquirió el chico con los cinco sentidos puestos en ella. _

_El rostro de la mujer pareció ensombrecerse efímeramente._

_- No hubo vencedores. Sólo vencidos y nada más. Los cuatro dioses perdieron su cuerpo físico y se vieron obligados a abandonar la tierra y a vivir en los cielos como espíritus. Pero, una vez estubieron muertos, por así decirlo, se dieron cuenta de que la guerra que habían provocado había sembrado el mal, la pobreza y la injustícia en el mundo que con tanto amor habían construído. Por eso mismo cada uno dividió su "alma" en siete fragmentos...en siete estrellas, que se reencarnarían en la tierra para ser guerreros celestiales, que les debían lealtal cada uno a su diós. _

_La mujer aseguró la cinta de los cabellos de su hijo, que seguía mirándola con absoluta seriedad, una curiosidad infantil casi nata._

_- Suzaku es el diós que protege el imperio de Konan, la personificación el fénix de plumas de fuego -dijo suavemente- Se dice que enviará a sus siete estrellas llegado el momento...porqué sólo ellos siete, junto a la sacerdotisa, pueden hacerle descender de los cielos para usar su poder en la tierra. Solamente pueden distinguirse de los demás seres humanos por las letras rojas que aparecen en distintas partes de sus cuerpos._

_- ¿Letras...? -inquirió Ryuuen con profundidad._

_- Suzaku dejó en cada uno de sus guerreros una de las cualidades que más apreciaba...Inteligéncia, para reinar con justícia; poder de sanación, para reparar el mal hecho por la guerra; mágia, para cumplir los deseos; fuego, para mantener vivos los sentimientos; el arte de la espada, para proteger su reino como es debido; habilidad en la lucha, para defender a los débiles...y fuerza, no únicamente la física, si no también la de voluntad...para enfrentarse con valor a cada peligro. _

_Ryuuen sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando, instintivamente, se llevó la mano derecha sobre su piel, donde latía acceleradamente su corazón. _

_- Fuerza... -susurró._

_Recordó entonces la increíble energía que había recorrido su cuerpo en aquellos lejanos momentos, la poténcia que había adquirido su, en general, bastante débil y enclenque cuerpo...la fuerza que le permitió deshacerse de aquellos malhechores sin apenas esfuerzo...¿Era posible qué...?_

_- Hasta ahora no se conoce la existéncia de ningúna estrella de Suzaku... -dijo su madre sonriendo- Pero...algún día aparecerán una por una...para proteger nuestro mundo de la guerra y la codícia...y junto con la sacerdotisa, harán descender al diós Suzaku de los cielos..._

_Ryuuen permaneció quieto unos instantes, mirándola con firmeza. Después, entrecerró los ojos y acurrucó la cabeza en su falda, confuso, desorientado...con la cabeza estallando en dudas. ¿Era posible que él fuera...una de las estrellas celestiales de Konan?_

_¿Realmente había visto a Suzaku...?_

_No lo supo, no entonces almenos...Solamente sabía que, con aquella fuerza sobrehumana que sintió aquella vez, podría ser capaz de proteger a su família, lo que más quería y amaba en aquel mundo. No quería nada más: con aquello era más que suficiente. Conseguiría la felicidad de los suyos..._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Ryuuen Chou no era capaz de imaginar que el destino le tenía preparado un sutil juego, que había empezado a mostrarse en aquellos instantes. Que en un futuro próximo debería emprender un camino del cual no podría divisar el final...para encontrarse con personas que aún no conocía...y a las cuales se vería ligado aún contra su própia voluntad._

_Ni él ni nadie sabía que, en el preciso momento en que un carácter luminoso apareció sobre su corazón, dió comienzo una gran, fascinante e impredecible leyenda...de la que él formaba parte...quisiera o no._

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

Jeje, ya hacía tiempo que tenía en la cabeza un universo alterno como este...Ya sé, el primer capítulo es muy soso, pero es que sólo es el principio, un avance de lo que pasará, que se complicará poco a poco...

Aviso: fan de Nuriko, por lo tanto, fic absolutamente protagonizado por el mismo.

No sé...espero reviews, etc.etc...weno, lo mismo de siempre XD.


	2. Nuriko, de las siete estrellas de Suzaku

_Muchísimas grácias, **Akane-chan-yuna **por tu review, que me animó a seguir. Jeje, es un proyecto que no sé si llegará a buen puerto, pero es que me lo paso de bien escribiendo...n.n_

**Capítulo 1.- Nuriko, guerrero de las siete estrellas de Suzaku**

_Cuatro años más tarde..._

En aquella sala volumptuosa, de mueblario y decoración refinadas, había varias personas reunidas. En una elevación de escalinatas que se alzaba en un extremo de la sala, había un trono hecho de madera caoba y con adornos dorados. En él se sentaba un hombre de porte noble y a la vez aire amenazador. Unos mechones oscuros caían sobre sus ojos, de un frío color dorado. En sus manos sostenía un pergamino que leía atentamente, de aspecto antiguo sin duda. Ante él, inclinado por respeto, permanecía un chico de unos veinte años, de cabellos de un peculiar tono azulado, ataviado con un traje negro y blanco con decoraciones rojas. En su mano derecha sostenía un báculo dorado, que destellaba con la luz del exterior.

Al cabo de mucho rato de contemplar el rollo de pergamino, el hombre levantó la mirada para mirar al muchacho.

- ¿Dices que esto es una pista para encontrar a otro?

- Exacto, alteza -respondió el chico sin levantar la mirada- Ese manuscrito está ligado a nosotros...Cuando llega el momento, aparecen en él las evidencias de nuestra existéncia.

- Entiendo...¿Crees que debería ir a buscarle? -inquirió el hombre.

- Con todos mis respetos, alteza -dijo el muchacho levantando levemente la cabeza- No creo que sea conveniente "obligar" a un guerrero a combatir si así no lo desea...Creo que deberíais esperar a que decidiera venir por própia voluntad.

- ¡No puedo esperar tanto! -gritó el hombre de repente furioso.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente, clavando sus insensibles ojos en el muchacho, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

- El imperio de Kutô avanza. Sus tropas estan listas -dijo con voz más calma- En cualquier momento caerán sobre nosotros y no deseo que arrasen el imperio...Debemos asegurarnos la protección de Konan cuanto antes. No me importa si tengo que reunir a los siete guerreros por la fuerza... -clavó sus ojos llenos de ira en el chico que estaba inclinado ante él- Recuerda que no sóis nada, simples peones en una partida de ajedrez...Vuestras vidas valen menos que nada, no sóis más que simples instrumentos del poder divino...pedazos de un diós que perdió su guerra hace milenios...No me importa arrancar a ese otro guerrero de su vida, de su família...Debe estar a mi servicio de inmediato.

El muchacho de cabellos azulados permaneció rígido unos instantes, meditando sobre el impacto de aquellas déspotas palabras. Después, suspiró pesadamente y relajó las espaldas.

- Tenéis razón, alteza -dijo simplemente.

- Muy bien -dijo el hombre complacido, dándose la vuelta y observando de nuevo el pergamino- Aquí hay tres carácteres...El primero dice "sauce"...El segundo habla de "abundáncia"...el tercero se refiere a "fuerza militar"... -una expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro- Fuerza militar...el poder de este guerrero me será muy útil...Aunque no aclara dónde puedo encontrarle...

- Yo le encontraré, alteza -dijo rápidamente el muchacho- Con "abundáncia" se refiere a los campos de cultivo del este de Konan...Proyectaré mi aura sobre tal lugar y daré de inmediato con él...

- Así lo espero -dijo el hombre con firmeza- No quiero tener ningún contratiempo. En cuanto lo descubras, quiero que me informes de inmediato para que pueda enviar a los soldados a por él. ¿Entendido?

El chico se puso en pie y se retiró con una inclinación de respeto.

- Se hará como plazcáis, alteza -dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose de inmedito.

Una vez estubo sólo, el hombre que sustentaba sobre sí toda la carga del imperio de Konan suspiró pesadamente y se dió la vuelta, enrollando el pergamino con sumo cuidado. Se sentó de nuevo en el trono y ahogó un suspiro cansado.

- ¿No crees que quizás te has excedido? -preguntó una suave voz masculina desde las sombras.

El hombre desvió la mirada, para mirar a la persona que se mantenía en la penumbra. Era un chico de unos dieciocho años, de considerable altura y largos cabellos grises atados en una cinta. Sus ojos, que eran de un profundo color dorado, desprendían una profunda nobleza, al igual que la del hombre que se sentaba en el trono, aunque esa mirada emanaba también un gran corazón.

- Es decir...nosotros, los guerreros de Suzaku...no somos más que escoria para tí, ¿cierto? -inquirió el chico con firmeza.

- No digas estupideces -dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él- Tú eres distinto a todos ellos...Nunca te compares con semejante chusma. Tu destino es tomar mi relevo y convertirte en el emperador...Sólo eres un guerrero en simbolismo, nunca deberás rebajarte al nivel de esos...seres.

El chico, pero, avanzó lentamente, con una expresión fría en sus ojos del color del oro, mientras se llevaba una mano al lateral del cuello, hacía descender la tela y mostraba un signo rojo fuego que brillaba intensamente en el costado izquierdo.

- No es eso lo que dice este signo. Veamos, ¡¿qué diferéncia hay entre yo y ellos, eh?! -dijo con voz oscura- Según tu criterio, nosotros no valemos nada...Nuestro destino es vivir y morir en combate, perder la única posibilidad de vivir felices para entregarla en el campo de batalla...No creo que ninguno de nosotros desee ese futuro...

El hombre le miró de un modo inexpresivo por unos instantes, aunque después se dió la vuelta sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Tu destino está preparado desde que fuiste concebido -susurró- Ellos morirán en combate...Lo que deseen o dejen de desear carece de importáncia. Pero tú vivirás para ser el emperador de Konan. No hay más que decir.

El emperador de Konan abandonó la estáncia, dejando a aquel muchacho contemplando con lástima y a la vez indignación a la persona a la que siempre había llamado "padre".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Le has visto? -preguntó la chica en un cuchicheo, al oído de su amiga- ¡¡Es él, es él...!! Vamos a decirle algo...

- Por favor, no seas tonta... -inquirió su amiga con decepción- ¿Crees que semejante hombre va a fijarse en nosotras...?

Las dos chicas dejaron de cuchicear cuando el muchacho sobre el que hablaban pasó por su lado, saludándolas con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano. Marchó rápidamente, dejando una sensación de calidez y amabilidad en el aire.

Habían pasado cuatro años y Ryuuen había crecido para convertirse en un apuesto muchacho. Todas las chicas de los alrededores perdían la cabeza por una mirada suya, desde luego era el chico más deseado de la zona. Aunque, por supuesto, aquél hecho no había hecho mella en el carácter humilde y sincero del chico. Aunque no era demasiado alto y más bien delgado, sus ojos seguían transmitiendo una profunda y sincera vivacidad con aquel tono rosáceo que había permanecido inalterable. Llevaba el pelo aún más largo, siempre trenzado desordenadamente, cosa que hacía suspirar a las chicas, que constantemente parecían vigilarle. En lo que iba de año, su madre había recibido más de treinta peticiones de matrimonio, cosa que abrumaba a la família.

A Ryuuen, por otro lado, no parecía interesarse demasiado por las mujeres. Nunca le faltaba tiempo para dedicarles una sonrisa o unas palabras amables, pero para nada pensaba en el matrimonio. Con sus dieciséis años, lo único en lo que era capaz de centrarse era en su família y su trabajo. Su hermana se había convertido en una bellísima muchacha, que era la envídia de las demás jóvenes casaderas de los alrededores. En cuanto a su hermano Rokou, seguía teniendo aquella inocéncia innata que le convertían en un blanco muy buscado para las muchachas ya más adultas.

En los últimos años había perdurado una buenísima racha para las cosechas y los lugareños gozaban de una época próspera, sin duda alguna. No había guerras, y además no habían vuelto a asaltarles los bandidos de Kutô. No había nada que hiciera temer a Ryuuen por la seguridad de su família.

Mientras volvía a su casa, encontró a una señora de aspecto amable y maternal recogiendo los tallos de arroz del campo. Cuando le vió pasar, la mujer se incorporó y le sonrió amablemente.

- Buenos días, Ryuuen, muchacho -dijo con cariño.

- Igualmente, señora Soun -dijo el chico con galanteria.

- Debes ir con cuidado, chico. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa con tu madre y tus hermanos... -dijo la mujer con cierto toque de preocupación- Corren rumores de que se han visto soldados del emperador por la zona...

- ¿Soldados? -inquirió el chico con extrañez- ¿Tan lejos de la capital?

- Sí, eso dicen al menos... -dijo la mujer- Si vienen hasta estos lugares es que no se trata de nada bueno...Vé con cuidado, jovencito.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas grácias, señora -dijo Ryuuen marchándose con una ligera preocupación en la voz.

No quería admitir que aquella notícia le había preocupado. No era corriente ver soldados del emperador en aquellas tierras prósperas y habitualmente pacíficas, al menos no desde hacía años. Fuese como fuese, la inquietud le dominó y cada vez acceleró más el paso, corriendo hacia su casa.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez, haciendo que golpeara contra la pared. Ante sí solamente encontró a una chica de largos cabellos violácios bonitamente peinados andando por la casa. La chica se lo quedó mirando extrañada por su violenta aparición.

- Ryuuen, ¿pasa algo? -inquirió.

- No...nada, Kourin... -dijo el chico al comprobar que todo andaba bien.

- Pareces preocupado... -dijo la chica nada confiada.

- He oído en el pueblo que han visto soldados del emperador cerca... -admitió el chico con inquietud- ¿Dónde están mamá y Rokou?

- Han ido al pueblo a comprar algo para la comida... -dijo la Kourin muy seria.

Ryuuen suspiró con pesadez y a la vez preocupación. Sólo deseaba que su madre y su hermano regresaran pronto y sin mayores contratiempos...

De repente, algo llegó a sus oídos, un sonido traqueteante que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Notó que cada vez se acercaba más y más hacia allí...parecían muchos.

- Son cascos...de caballos -susurró Kourin.

- Kourin, quédate aquí -dijo Ryuuen apartándola suavemente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer...? -preguntó la chica- Voy contigo.

- Si son los guárdias del emperador, es mejor no meterse con ellos -dijo el chico precavidamente- Solamente voy a mirar... -añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero, en ese instante, sintió que el sonido se iba apagando, a medida que se hacía más cercano...hasta que al final cesó. Sólo la respiración de los dos hermanos llenó más tarde el espantoso silencio. ¿Por qué se habían detenido...?

Súbitamente, tres fuertes golpes se hicieron oír, al parecer golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Venimos por órden del emperador. Abrid esta puerta -gritó una voz varonil y seca.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin habla, indecisos y sorprendidos. Ryuuen se mordió el labio inferior y puso su mano en el cierre de la puerta. Sintió que su hermana le cogía con fuerza del brazo, tirando de él.

- Ryuuen...no habras... -susurró.

- Tranquila, no pasará nada... -dijo el chico sonriéndole levemente.

No demasiado seguro de sus palabras, inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Ante sí vió unos quince soldados montados a caballo. La visión era impresionante. Llevaban ropas nobles, con armaduras doradas y relucientes. Todos empuñaban lanzas, mientras que llevaban cada uno una espada en el cinto. Evidentemente, se trataban de soldados del emperador. Nadie más podría permitirse semejante lujo. Un poco intimidado por tal apariéncia, Ryuuen levantó la vista para mirar al que estaba más cerca de él, mirándole con altanería y decisión.

- ¿Qué desean...? -preguntó el chico con la voz titubeante.

- Buscamos a cierta persona -dijo el hombre, al parecer el líder de la guárdia- ¿Vive en esta casa Ryuuen Chou?

El chico se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pero agudizó la mirada y levantó la barbilla, mirándole cara a cara.

- Sí...soy yo -dijo con decisión.

Los soldados se quedaron de piedra ante tal afirmación. El capitán siguió mirándole con seriedad, fitando sus ojos rosáceos. Los demás empezarona a murmurar por lo bajo, algunos incluso reían. Con un gesto de mano de su jefe, todos callaron al acto. El soldado observó de arriba a abajo el cuerpo delgado y en apariéncia débil del muchacho, su aspecto incluso ligeramente afeminado, con un rostro de rasgos suaves y estilizados.

- Esperaba algo más, pero... -dijo el hombre con desprecio.

En apenas un instante, Ryuuen se encontró apuntado por quince lanzas, que se erguían amenazadoramente hacia él. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando el hombre habló con fuerza.

- Ryuuen Chou, tenemos órdenes de llevarte ante el emperador de inmediato.

-----------------------------

El chico sintió que sus piernas temblaban mientras miraba alrededor, sin entender nada de nada. Creyó que había oído mal, que sus sentidos le habían traicionado...Aquello solamente era un maldito error.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡¿No me has oído, plebeyo?! -gritó el soldado con ira- ¡El emperador nos ha ordenado apresarte!

- Yo...¡yo no he hecho nada...! -exclamó el chico, tratando de justificarse.

- ¡Ryuuen...! -gritó la voz aguda de Kourin.

De inmediato, la chica apareció por detrás de la puerta, mirando alrededor con los ojos asustados y entendiendo la situación. Sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, Kourin se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, cogiéndose fuertemente de su cuerpo.

- ¡No podéis llevaros a Ryuuen...! -gritó agudamente- ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

- Kourin, espera... -susurró su hermano, tratando de sacarla de aquél lugar.

- ¡Maldita cría, quítate de enmedio! -gritó el capitán de la guárdia, blandiendo su lanza con fuerza.

Ryuuen miró con los ojos llenos de horror como la vara de la lanza impactaba fatalmente en el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña.

Un agudo grito de dolor perforó los oídos del chico, mientras en su mirada rosácea re reflejaba la escena del cuerpo de su hermana cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, quedándose quieta sobre el suelo de piedra. Los ojos de su hermano se desorbitaron de inmediato, al ver sangre manando del rostro de Kourin. Con las manos temblándole violentamente, se dejó caer horrorizado al lado de su hermana.

- Ko...¡Kourin...! -gritó, cogiéndola en brazos a toda prisa- ¡Kourin!

La chica abrió los ojos y le miró, totalmente asustada. Una profusa hemorrágia nasal estaba manchando su vestido azul. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, mientras acurrucaba la cabeza en la camisa de su hermano, llorando totalmente asustada.

Ryuuen la miraba sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, que su amada rutina se hubiera convertido en aquella pesadilla. ¿Cómo...cómo se atrevían aquellos desgraciados a ponerle una mano encima a su preciosa hermana...? Un nuevo sentimiento, mil veces más intenso que el miedo, se propagó rápidamente por sus venas, haciéndo que su corazón latiera más calmado...pero con fuerza.

Con aquella sensación, sintió que volvía a aquél día en que fue herido por unos bandidos...sintiendo despertarse en sí la misma rábia e ira retenidas, la misma sensación de que nada ni nadie era capaz de detenerle...de que un poder incomprensible recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llenándole de una energía que no entendía y no podía asimilar...

De repente, le embargó una conocida así como lejana sensación...una fuerza semejante a llamas ardientes que se encendían dentro de su cuerpo: en su própia alma...A través de sus ojos cerrados percibió una luz roja, que atravesaba sus párpados a causa de la intensidad.

Poco a poco, notó que unos pequeños impulsos eléctricos recorrían sus músculos, haciéndole sentir de nuevo más fuerte y más vivo. Aquella vez siendo consciente de ello, retiró lentamente el cuello de su camisa.

Sobre su piel vió el signo que tan bien recordaba...unos trazos luminoso en rojo fuego que formaban el carácter "sauce".

Sintió un fuerte espasmo al ver aquella señal. Diós...lo ocurrido hacía años no había sido un sueño...Debía tomar conciéncia de lo que era, de lo que podía llegar a ser...

Nuriko, una estrella de Suzaku.

Se puso en pie con rapidez, dejando a su hermana sentada en el suelo. La chica le miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, al reconocer aquel aura roja que rodeaba a su hermano.

- Ryuuen... -susurró asustada.

Los guárdias del emperador observaban con aprensión la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Como el muchacho se puso en pie con firmeza, con una preciosa e intensa aureola roja rodeándole.

- ¿¡Qué es eso!? -gritó el líder de los soldados, apuntándole- ¡Muchacho, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?

Pero el miedo más profundo se apoderó de sus seres cuando el chico hizo un gesto tan imperceptible y generalmente sin importáncia...pero que en aquellos momentos sembró el terror más absoluto entre la tropa de hombres, los más fuertes de Konan.

Al levantar levemente la cabeza, los guárdias había podido comprobar que los ojos del muchacho refulgían con un extraño resplandor rojo...una manifestación de poder extraña y aterradora desde su punto de vista...puesto que todo el odio de aquella mirada de fuego parecía dirigirse directamente a ellos. Inevitablemente, los ojos de todos ellos se desviaron para posarse sobre el pecho del muchacho, donde distinguieron un resplandor rojizo, la energía del cual pugnaba por mostrarse a través de la tela blanca que cubría su torso.

- No puede ser... -susurró el hombre con terror- Eres uno de ellos...una estrella de Suzaku...

Ryuuen no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció quieto, mirando al frente con aquella mirada ardiente como el fuego y a la vez despiadada como el hielo. Dió un paso al frente, provocando que los hombres retrocedieran con precaución.

- No volváis a tocar a mi hermana... -susurró Ryuuen con una voz que les hizo estremecer a todos- O os juro...que no dejaré que os marchéis con vida...

De inmediato, los trazos del signo que brillaba sobre su corazón se intensificaron, desplegando en él su máximo poder. Con una fúria y una ira que ni él mismo conocía, saltó ágilmente en el aire, atacando con una poderosa patada, que impactó en la armadura de uno de los guárdias, provocando que este saliera despedido a más de cien metros. Tras aquel fortuito ataque, los demás soldados retrocedieron aterrorizados, presas del pánico.

Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a permitir que marcharan impunes...y menos aún que dañaran a su querida hermana. Siguió con sus golpes, descargando aquella descomunal fuerza sobre sus agresores, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo. No se detuvo ni tan siquiera cuando aquellos hombres con caballos y armaduras incluídos empezaron a aterrizar más lejos, hiriéndose algunos de gravedad.

Nadie...dañaría a su família.

Cuando iba a atacar a uno que parecía resistírsele especialmente, escuchó una voz amenazadora tras de sí.

- Quieto, muchacho -susurró la voz.

Ryuuen se detuvo lentamente, girándose poco a poco para ver a quién le estaba retando. Sus ojos se clavaron llenos de un efímero miedo en la figura del líder de la guárdia...reteniendo a su hermana entre sus voluminosos brazos, con una daga rozando su pequeño y delicado cuello.

El terror se apoderó por unos instantes de su ser, cuando sintió inundablemente en su cabeza retumbar la idea de que Kourin podía morir. Trató de permanecer firme a pesar de todo.

- Suéltala, desgraciado...

El hombre sonrió con crueldad, mientras apretaba más el puñal sobre el cuello de la chica, sin romper el contacto visual con Ryuuen.

- Has cometido un error, muchacho... -susurró- Nunca trates de luchar contra los soldados de Konan...Ahora mismo más a arrodillarte ante mí y vas a suplicarme que le perdone la vida a esta chica...

- Maldito bastardo... -murmuró el chico, con la ira retenida derramándose por sus ojos.

- ¡Arrodíllate y pídeme cleméncia, maldito monstruo! -gritó, clavando superficialmente el puñal en el cuello de Kourin.

Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por la piel de ella. La chica no pudo evitar romper a llorar cuando lo adviertió. Ryuuen estaba herido, internamente y de un modo muy cruel. O la sumisión, o la muerte de su hermana. Ni siquiera consultó con su cerebro cuando dobló las rodillas y estas chocaron dolorsamente contra el suelo. Agachó la cabeza, con los puños tensos a causa del odio.

El hombre sonrió, triunfante.

- Muy bien... -susurró, soltando a la chica y arrojándola a un lado- Y ahora te llevaremos ante el emperador de Konan...Espero que su alteza te dé tu merecido con la vida más inmunda y cruel que esté en sus manos...

De repente, Ryuuen sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello, justo en el punto de gravedad de su cuerpo. Diós, alguien le había golpeado a traición...Sus sentidos se nublaron, su mente dejó de pensar y sintió que su cuerpo caía en un fuerte estupor...que le dejó sumido en las más absolutas tinieblas.

Lo último que pensó antes de desplomarse por completo, fue en su família, lo único que conocía en el mundo, y por lo que debía seguir viviendo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando por fín despertó, se sintió como si hubiera estado insconsciente varios días. Un entumecimiento desagradable recorría cada una de sus articulaciones y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Aún así, sintió que su cuerpo descansaba sobre una cama cómoda y de sábanas cálidas. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió abrir los ojos, para estar mirando a un techo blanco sustentado por columnas. Tenía los ojos entelados, de modo que sólo distinguía formas difusas, nada que pudiera reconocer con facilidad.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Únicamente recordaba que unos soldados de Konan había venido para arrestarle...Kourin gritaba...Después aquel destello rojo, como hacía cuatro años...Diós, ¿qué había ocurrido después...?

- Creía que nunca ibas a despertar... -dijo una voz cercana.

Con cierto sobresalto, Ryuuen giró lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse mirando a un chico que estaba sentado al lado de su cama, en una silla de madera oscura. Su indumentária parecía noble, si bien no llevaba un traje de seda negra con el dibujo de un pájaro de fuego en el pecho, algo que le hizo recordar...Él, que parecía tener unos veinte años, llevaba el pelo, de un tono azul pálido, peinados de un modo muy peculiar. Su rostro era un poco extraño, parecía tener una inalterable expresión de felicidad. En su manos sustentaba una vara acabada en un medallón dorado. El chico le sonrió.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó con una voz amable.

- ¿Qui...quién eres? -susurró Ryuuen completamente desorientado.

- No te preocupes -dijo el otro sonriendo- Podríamos decir que yo soy igual que tú...Mi nombre es Chichiri. Soy...una estrella de Suzaku, igual que tú.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Ryuuen incrédulo.

- Shhhhh... -dijo Chichiri llevándose un dedo a los labios- No nos está permitido gritar en el palacio...

- Lo siento... -se apresuró a decir Ryuuen, bajando el tono de voz.

Chichiri le miró con una sonrisa, que le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de paz y harmonía.

- Los guárdias me dijeron que mientras tratabas de resistirte a ellos...apareció un signo rojo sobre tu corazón... -dijo Chichiri- Tú eres un guerrero celestial de Suzaku...Nuriko, ¿no?

Ryuuen se quedó quieto, meditando sobre aquellas palabras. ¿Nuriko...? ¿Ese era su verdadero nombre? ¿Igual que la estrella de Suzaku...? Bueno, de esa forma le había llamado hacía tiempo aquel ser luminoso que había visto en su visión...el cual siempre había creído que se trataba del diós del país de Konan.

- Hace unos años... -empezó lentamente- Nos atacaron unos bandidos de Kutô...entonces caí en un sueño extraño...ví a un ser con alas de fuego...que me llamó de ese mismo modo...

Chichiri no habló de inmediato, como si meditara sobre esas palabras, pero después levantó levemente la vista.

- Seguramente debía ser Suzaku -dijo como si nada- El diós fénix, la manisfestación del fuego... -le sonrió levemente- Has tenido mucha suerte, Nuriko...no todos tenemos el privilegio de poder ver al diós antes de la invocación...

Ryuuen meditó unos instantes sobre eso, aunque después levantó la vista para estudiar su entorno. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de piedra blanca y con unas grandes ventanas que daban al exterior. Más allá de la puerta se podía ver unos pasillos enormes de columnas argentinas, tras unas finas cortinas de un blanco translúcido. Miró a su compañero con desconcierto.

- ¿Dónde estamos...? -susurró.

- En el palacio del emperador, en Eiyou, la capital de Konan -respondió Chichiri sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Qué...? -murmuró Ryuuen perdido- ¿Eiyou..? ¿Tan lejos de casa...?

Chichiri le miró, por primera vez con una expresión parecida a la tristeza en su rostro. Con una precisión maquinal, se llevó la mano a la cara y...desprendió una máscara que cubría su rostro. Ryuuen sintió una sorpresa inesperada...al ver un rostro de ojos cobrizos cruzado por una cicatriz que lo desfiguraba parcialmente. Sin aquella cobertura de expresiones, Ryuuen pudo ver claramente la tristeza que le embargaba.

- Por mucho que nos duela, ese es nuestro destino... -susurró- Yo también tuve que dejar todo lo que quería y venir al servicio del emperador...Aquí en Konan, las estrellas no tenemos demasiada importáncia...nuestra vida vale menos que la de cualquier ciudadano de a pie...Se nos considera simples fragmentos del diós Suzaku...que solamente servimos para hacerle volver a la vida y utilizar su poder en la tierra...Aunque...eso no es así...Nosotros sufrimos, reímos, sentimos...Somos seres humanos con rastros del poder divino...Pero, hasta que las cosas no cambien...lo que nosotros pensemos o dejemos de pensar no importa lo más mínimo... -con cuidado, volvió a ponerse la máscara, volviendo a aparentar estar alegre- Por ahora, sólo podemos tomárnoslo con resignación...Tampoco está tan mal la vida en palacio...al menos mientras no estalle la guerra.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Chichiri se puso en pie y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

- Ponte esto -dijo, señalando con una gesto de cabeza unas ropas dobladas a los pies de la cama- Debemos llevarlo mientras estemos en el palacio...

Ryuuen se inclinó levemente y cogió la prenda entre las manos. Estaba hecha de seda negra, aunque distinguió el mismo dibujo del fénix ardiente. Miró levemente a su compañero, aún desorientado.

- Eso es...la insígnia de Suzaku -dijo Chichiri sonriéndo.

------------------------------

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ryuuen se había puesto el traje, sintiéndose muy raro, puesto que nunca había llevado una tela tan valiosa y suave. Después, se calzó unas botas negras y ató sus cabellos con una cinta roja y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose cohibido. Chichiri, que le había estado esperando, le sonrió levemente mientras echaban a andar uno al lado del otro.

- ¿A dónde vamos...? -inquirió Ryuuen perdido.

- Vas a presentarte ante el emperador -dijo Chichiri- Te advierto que te lo pondrá difícil: las estrellas no le caemos precisamente "bien"...Dirígete a él con respeto y no hagas o digas nada si él no te lo ordena. ¿Entendido?

- Sí -dijo Ryuuen, aunque con voz titubeante.

Diós, qué difícil era todo eso...Tanto formalismo le ponía malo. Aún así, debía hacer todo lo que le dijeran si quería tener una mínima oportunidad de volver con su família...Detuvo aquellos pensamientos cuando notó que se encontraba ante un enorme portal con decoraciones doradas al cual se llegaba a través sobre una alfombra de terciopelo rojo. Al verlos llegar, los guárdias se apresuraron a abrir las puertas para cederles el paso.

Una vez dentro, los dos chicos se encontraron en una enorme sala, del mismo estilo oriental y refinado que el resto del palacio. Ryuuen se sentía tenso, sabía que aquel lugar no estaba hecho para él. Andó completamente rígido, mirando al suelo mientras avanzaba, sintiendo muchas miradas sobre sí. Se detuvo, imitando a Chichiri. El chico se inclinó levemente, hincando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinándose con respesto. Ryuuen le siguió rápidamente, tratando de no parecer perdido...pero estaba terriblemente nervioso. Al cabo de unos segundos de insoportable silencio, escuchó una voz fuerte y dominante.

- Ponte en pie, chico -ordenó.

Ryuuen obdeció, pensando que se trataba de él y se incorporó poco a poco. Levantó la vista levemente, para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de color del oro del emperador, que estaba sentado en el trono mientras la miraba de un modo crítico.

- Mis guárdias me han dicho que trataste de resistirte a que te trajeran a palacio...y que les derrotaste a todos con absoluta facilidad... -siguió el emperador muy serio- Al parecer tu poder corresponde a una fuerza física extraordinária...Quisiera ver una pequeña demostración...

Ryuuen sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Una demostración...? Diós, si aquél poder no le obedecía en absoluto...Surgía cuando menos se lo esperaba, sin contar con su voluntad...Solamente se había mostrado en dos ocasiones, las dos cuando sintió una ira extrema...Si de verdad era una estrella de Suzaku, aún no era capaz de dominar sus poderes. Chichiri advirtió el dilema por el que pasaba el chico y levantó levemente la vista.

- Señor, con todo el respeto, debéis disculparle... -dijo con voz alta y clara- Aún no ha desarrollado por completo sus poderes y no puede dominarlos a voluntad...Creo que con un poco de tiempo y el entrenamiento suficiente...

- ¡Silencio! -ordenó el emperador con autoridad.

Chichiri calló de inmediato, obedeciendo en el acto. Ryuuen no pudo dejar de notar que el Suzaku sentía cierto temor por el emperador.

- Siempre hablas demasiado, Chichiri -dijo el hombre más calmado- Este chico ha demostrado antes su poder ante mis soldados...¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora?

El emperador clavó sus ojos gélidos y sin sentimientos en Ryuuen, que se estremeció ante la fuerza de aquella mirada.

- El trato es el siguiente -dijo firmemente- ¿Ves eso que hay ahí?

El chico siguió la trayectória de la mirada de su emperador y vió una enorme roca en un lateral de la sala. Debía pesar alrededor de una tonelada, de hecho era casi un milagro que hubieran podido traerla hasta allí. Ryuuen se estremeció...¿no estaría pensando en...?

- Si la levantas, aceptaré que eres una estrella de Suzaku y formarás parte de los siete guerreros celestiales -dijo el emperador. Una mueca extraña se dibujó en su rostro- Si no eres capaz, mis guárdias te matarán aquí mismo.

- ¡Pero Alteza...! -exclamó Chichiri sin poder contenerse.

- Esa es mi voluntad... -dijo el emperador fríamente- ¿A qué estás esperando, muchacho...?

Ryuuen tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer aquello que le pedía...? Era imposible...Aquél poder divino o lo que fuera solamente aparecía de un modo excepcional. No conseguiría mostrarla entonces. Con pies de plomo, se dirigió a la roca, con los ojos desorbitados de terror.

Era consciente de que, si no lo conseguía, le matarían de inmediato.

Se detuvo frente a la piedra, mirándole con miedo. ¿Cómo pretendía el emperador que levantara semejante mole? Era inconcedible...Con las manos temblándole violentamente, recostó los dedos sobre la roca, abarcándola con los brazos como humanamente pudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando...implorándole a los cielos que le permitiera exteriorizar de nuevo aquella energía...y resgresar a su casa con su querida família.

Concentrado en aquellos pensamientos, ni siquiera notó que su cuerpo se movía solo...que sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a la superfície dura, al tiempo que aquel conocido calor inundaba su cuerpo.

Una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Ryuuen cuando abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la enorme roca sobre su cabeza sin esfuerzo alguno, con ambas manos.

Sintió una sensación muy fuerte al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Hasta entonces, cada vez que utilizaba su poder entraba en una espécie de estupor que provocaba que no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero en aquel momento todo era absolutamente real...Levantó la cabeza, mirando el coloso de piedra que acababa de alzar. Con cuidado, soltó una mano de la roca, advirtiendo que no le costaba esfuerzo alguno sostenerla con un sólo brazo. Más seguro de sí mismo, dirigió una mirada al emperador. El hombre le miró con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había visto en aquella faz inexpresiva.

- Bien hecho -dijo- Eso demuestra que eres un guerrero de Suzaku...

De pronto, los ojos del emperador se desviaron para clavarse en el torso del chico, ya que bajo la tela podía ver un resplandor rojizo situado en un punto.

- Descúbrete el torso -ordenó.

Ryuuen se apresuró a obedecer y, con una sola mano, deshizo los lazos de la casaca negra para mostrar el signo de trazos luminosos brillando sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Chichiri al ver aquel kanji.

- A partir de ahora, te llamarás "Nuriko" -dijo el emperador- Vivirás aquí en palacio y acatarás mis órdenes. Tu misión a partir de ahora será encontrar al resto de tus compañeros y proteger Konan del invasor llegado el momento...

- ¿Qué...? -exclamó Ryuuen, ahora Nuriko, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta.

Con cuidado, dejó de nuevo la roca sobre el suelo, aunque partió varias baldosas sin intención. Clavó sus ojos rosáceos en el emperador.

- Creía que me permitiríais volver con mi família... -susurró con desconcierto.

- No puedes regresar a tu vida normal -dijo el emperados de nuevo fríamente- Eres una estrella de Suzaku y tu deber es proteger el imperio. Estás bajo mis órdenes a partir de ahora.

Ryuuen agachó la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¿Jamás...volvería a ver...a su família...? ¿No podía regresar a casa...? Diós, ¿por qué...?

- Si esta guerra termina con éxito para Konan y ganamos frente a Kutô, -dijo emperador- permitiré que regreses con tu família. Pero para ello debes luchar por el triunfo de Konan frente al enemigo de Kutô. ¿Aceptas?

Ryuuen sintió una efímera sensación de alivio. Al menos no estaba perdido para siempre...Si conseguían que Konan ganara la guerra, podría regresar a su vida normal, tanto él como Chichiri...y también los otros cinco que debían encontrar. Levantó la vista al frente, de un modo solemne.

- Acepto, alteza -dijo con la voz más firme que había utilizado nunca- A partir de ahora soy Nuriko, estrella de Suzaku...al servicio de Konan y del diós Suzaku.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el exterior iluminado por la luz del sol, alguien permanecía mirando a través del ventanal abierto, observando discretamente la escena que tenía lugar en la sala del trono. Los ojos de esa persona, de un color miel, se fijaron en el rostro de aquel muchacho de cabellos violácios y ojos rosáceos. Sintió de inmediato uan sensación de bienestar que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, mientras seguía observándole en la distáncia.

- Señora -la llamó una voz.

La chica se dió la vuelta, provocando que unos mechones castaños golpearan su rostro. Una de las damas de palacio la miraban.

- Será mejor que regreséis... -dijo la mujer- Sabéis que no podéis andar libremente por el palacio...

La muchacha permaneció unos instantes en silencio, meditando en aquellas palabras. Después, entornó los ojos con una expresión impasible.

- Lo sé y lo siento -susurró con una voz aguda y fría- Vuelvo de inmediato. No quiero meterte en problemas...Sólo he venido a ver...al que a partir de ahora será uno de mis siete guerreros...espero que pronto estén todos juntos...y me liberen de mi cautiverio...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_No se me ocurre mucho que decir, sólo que estos dos primeros capítulos no tienen romance n.nU. Todo a su tiempo, ya llegará._

_Estoy muy ilusionada con este fic, es una idea que tuve hace muuucho tiempo n.n_

_Weno, nada más...reviews, porfa!!!_


	3. Las cadenas del destino

_Agradecer los fantásticos reviews que me dejan..._

**Akane-chan-yuna:**_ Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber de dónde viene lo de "yuna" XD. Si quieres me lo cuentas en el siguiente review (si lo hay, claro n.n).Hemos hablado tanto por el mesenger (últimamente no tanto, lo siento) que no hay mucho que decir, sólo que Miaka no viene de otro mundo en este fic y que...los Seiryuu claro que saldrán, de hecho tendrán una importáncia vital (tampoco me olvidaré, cómo no, de tu pareja favorita, ya sabes cual XD). Un besazo muy grande n.n._

_**Miriko-airya:** Otra lectora (tengo que suponer que eres lector-a, no?), qué ilusión n.n., y encima fan de Nuriko (doble felicidad). Nuriko me enganchó desde el principio, tengo que ser franca, es mi personaje de anime favorito (es tan kawaiiiiiii, que me emociono n///n). Grácias y muchos kissessssss!!!!_

_Y ahora os dejo leer. Este os lo dedico a vosotras dos...n.n._

**SUSURROS DE LAS ALAS DE FUEGO**

**Capítulo 2.- Las cadenas del destino. Un inesperado encuentro**

Nuriko salió de la sala tras hacer una reveréncia, acompañado por Chichiri, del cual no se separaba. Ambos marcharon muy series y firmes, pero una vez el enorme portal se cerró tras ellos y se encontraron solos, Chichiri sonrió abiertamente y ahogó un suspiro de alivio.

- Uff...menuda suerte has tenido... -dijo mirando a su compañero- Me has dejado sorprendido...No esperaba que realmente tu poder pudiera manifestarse con tanta facilidad...

- He tenido mucho miedo... -admitió Nuriko con una ligera expresión de tristeza- Si no lo hubiera hecho, me habrían matado allí mismo...

- Pero has podido, y eso sólo hace que confie más en tí -dijo Chichiri con un gesto de compañerismo, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda- Solamente necesitas un poco de entrenamiento y esa fuerza se mostrará cuando tú lo desees.

- Así lo espero, la verdad... -afirmó Nuriko, con una ligera sonrisa.

Su voz se quebró cuando escuchó el sonido de los portales que se abrían de nuevo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, para observar a la persona que descendió las escaleras con total seguridad, mirándoles con una ligera sonrisa.

Era un chico más jóven que Chichiri, pero un poco mayor que Nuriko. Su porte era noble, su figura imponente y elegante, además de poseer una considerable altura. Llevaba los cabellos de un color gris oscuro largos, atados en una cinta casi al final de los relucientes mechones. Su rostro era de rasgos varoniles y carismáticos, suaves y atractivos. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado profundo, del mismo tono que el oro viejo, que transmitían paz y a la vez fuerza. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Nuriko fue el hecho de comprobar que vestía el mismo traje que ellos, el kimono negro con el dibujo del fénix rojo. De su cinto, colocada perfectamente en su funda, llevaba una espada de empuñadura dorada, larga y delgada.

El muchacho sonrió levemente, mientras se detenía frente a Nuriko, mirándole con aquella expresión de profunda calma. Tras unos instantes de silencio, pronunció la expresión de felicidad.

- Ha sido una demostración digna de ver -su voz era ligeramente sensual, dominante y a la vez suave- Me alegra que hayas podido impresionar al emperador: ahora creo que te tiene un poco de respeto. Seguramente nos veremos muy a menudo, Nuriko...

Sin decir nada más, el chico se hizo a un lado y se marchó sin añadir nada más, dejando a Nuriko lleno de curiosidad y preguntas. El muchacho no había podido evitar seguir con la mirada a aquel desconocido, preguntándose muchas cosas. Cuando aquel chico desapareció de su campo de visión, se giró para mirar a Chichiri.

- ¿Quién era ese chico? -preguntó- Llevaba el emblema de Suzaku...

- Es que es una estrella de Suzaku -respondió Chichiri muy serio- su nombre es Saihitei, aunque como guerrero es Hotohori. Es muy fuerte: domina el poder del aura a través de su espada... Descubrieron que era una estrella de Suzaku nada más nacer...

- ¿De verdad...? -preguntó Nuriko un tanto distraído- Sus ojos estaban un poco tristes...

- Sobre él cae un peso muy grande... -dijo Chichiri- Después de todo, el será el siguiente emperador de Konan.

Nuriko solamente tardó unas milésimas de segundo a asimilar lo que había dicho su amigo.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó perplejo.

- Él es el primogénito del emperador -dijo Chichiri- Pero, la verdad...creo que él y su padre no se llevan demasiado bien...Cómo ya te he dicho, al emperador no le gustamos demasiado las estrellas...Hotohori nunca ha estado de acuerdo con este comportamiento... Su padre le cuida mucho, a diferéncia de al resto de guerreros...pero su hijo se le revela constantemente...

- Eso es algo muy noble... -dijo Nuriko con una ligera sonrisa- Solamente quiere que todos seamos iguales...

- Sé que no debería decir esto...pero será un gran alivio, al menos para nosotros, que Hotohori suba al trono... -dijo Chichiri echando andar de nuevo, mientras sacaba algo de no se sabe donde.

Cuando Nuriko le prestó atención, vió que tenía en la mano un sombrero oriental de paja.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? -inquirió el chico con curiosidad.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme -dijo Chichiri poniéndose el sombrero en la cabeza- Por favor, no te metas en líos. Te veré luego, ¿vale?

Antes de que Nuriko se diera cuenta, Chichiri había encogido hasta menos de un metro y de repente...desapareció a través del sombrero. El chico de la trenza violeta se quedó parado por unos instantes, mirando hacia el lugar en el que había desaparecido su compañero, dónde sólo quedaba el extraño sombrero sobre la hierba. Se agachó y lo recogió, mirándolo por todos lados. Se rascó la cabeza con desconcierto.

- No entiendo nada... -dijo perplejo- Chichiri es muy raro...

Se puso en pie de nuevo, llevándose el sombrero con él. Miró alrededor, observando el palacio por primera vez.

Este era un edificio verdaderamente enorme, de estilo completamente oriental, con balaustradas doradas y decoraciones riquísimas por doquier. El jardín era enorme, lleno de plantas y aves exóticas, colmados de pequeños lagos y cascadas en los que se veían carpas rojizas y plateadas. Era un lugar precioso, y él jamás hubiera podido conocer un lujo semejante.

Echó a andar, mirando a todos lados mientras recorría el palacio. Encontró a diversas mujeres vestidas con kimonos, todas jóvenes y preciosas, que le dirigieron sonrisas amables al pasar por su lado. No entendía demasiado del asunto, pero suponía que eran las concubinas del príncipe. Se preguntó cómo sería la vida de aquellas mujeres, permaneciendo en las sombras, esperando a que algún día su señor se dignara a mirarlas...

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al pie de una escalera larguísima, que subía en apariéncia interminablemente. Levantó a vista y vió un curioso edificio circular, con el tejado hecho absolutamente de oro. Llevado por su curiosidad, ascendió poco a poco, contando las escaleras a su paso.

Después de varios minutos y tras 256 interminables escalones, se encontró en la parte más alta. Se sorprendió al comprobar que ni siquiera había perdido el aliento. No se le inquietó lo que lo había llevado allí: desde que había visto aquel edificio, había sentido una extraña atracción hacia él...algo que le llamaba sin remedio...Observó el panorama desde allí. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado desde abajo, ciertamente gigantesco. Cada centímetro tenía decoraciones doradas. Las ventanas hechas de papel tenían unos gravados finísimos, que él no supo leer, pues su educación había sido bastante precária. Su madre le había enseñado a leer carácteres sencillos. Tampoco es que fuera un ignorante, pero aquellas filigranas que veía ante sí tenían tal belleza y complejidad que jamás lograría entenderlas.

Se plantó frente a las puertas, que curiosamente estaban abiertas, como recibiéndole. Éstas también poseían decoraciones de oro, especialmente fénix, recordando a la divinidad protectora del país. Suspirando profundamente, cruzó el umbral y entró en el edificio.

Se encontró en el interior de aquella enorme construcción, mirando a una sala más bella de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca. El techo altísmo estaba sustentado por columnas blancas, en las cuales brillaban trazados de oro. Las paredes también eran blancas, resplandecientes. La paz y el silencio trazaban una precisa armonía, perfecta, irrompible. Observó un poco más el interior, pero sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato hacia algo que llamó su atención.

En lo que parecía el centro de la sala, se erguía un pedestral de mármol blanco. Y sobre él, observándolo todo con sus ojos petrificados, permanecía una estátua enorme, hecha completamente del preciado material dorado que estaba por todas partes. Era un ave, un pájaro cubierto en llamas, con las cola extendida y dejando llamaradas a su paso, unas alas de plumas que se fundían con el ardor de su fuego...y un cuello esbelto rematado por la mágica cabeza, en la cual había dos ojos que parecían ver todo lo que había en el mundo.

Terrible y hermoso. Cruel y despiadado, también compasivo y generoso.

Suzaku, diós del sur, señor de las llamas, la amistad y el amor.

Nuriko se quedó sin respiración al ver tal escultura, tan realista que incluso parecía estar viva. ¿Aquél era el diós al cual debía su poder...?

Con aquellas preguntas estallando en su cabeza, descubrió que alrededor del pedestal había una série de placas doradas, con diversos gravados. Sediento de saber, se dedicó a observarlas.

En ellas aparecían personas gravadas, una en cada una. En la primera podía verse una pequeña figura, un niño quizás, con un pergamino y una pluma en sus manos. A continuación, un chico con la mano levantada y una estrella gravada en la palma, rodeado de animales. Después, un chico que llevaba un abanico en su mano derecha, rodeado de llamas, con un signo extraño tatuado en su antebrazo. Acto seguido, aparecía un hombre con una máscara en una mano y un báculo en la otra, con un destello en su rodilla izquierda. A su lado, podía verse un hombre con una espada en la mano y un kanji gravado en su cuello. Inmediatamente después, aparecía un muchacho con un signo luminoso en la frente, en una posición de ataque. Cuando Nuriko dió un paso al frente para contemplar la siguiente ilustración, su corazón prácticamente se detuvo.

En la superfície dorada aparecía un muchacho joven, que llevaba los cabellos muy largos, recogidos en una trenza. Con una sonrisa, el muchacho sostenía sobre su cabeza con una sola mano una enorme roca, sin esfuerzo aparente. Con la otra mano, mostraba bajo la línea de su cuello...un signo que brillaba en su pecho. Instintivamente, Nuriko se llevó la mano al pecho, dónde aparecía su señal divina.

_"Diós...soy yo..."_

Poco a poco, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la última ilustración, mucho más rica en decoración, la más elaborada de todas...

A diferéncia de las anteriores, aquella representaba a una mujer, una chica joven. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido con transparéncias, lleno de lazos y joyas, que apenas cubrían algo de su elegante cuerpo. Sus cabellos, bastante largos, estaban recogidos sobre su cabeza, con un complicado tocado. Tras su cuerpo, como si nacieran de su espalda, surgían dos alas de llamas, un simbolismo casi desesperado de la divinidad del fuego. Nuriko no puedo evitar sentir una fuerte sensación ante aquella imágen, al contemplar la expresión suave y triste que parecía tener la chica del gravado...

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí...!? -inquirió una voz aguda.

El chico sintió un fuerte sobresalto y se incorporó rápidamente, impresionado por la súbita voz.

- Lo...lo siento... -se apresuró a decir- He venido aquí porqué...

Su voz se quebró, con el único hecho de contemplar a la persona que estaba de pie ante sí.

Era una chica jóven, quizás de su misma edad. Su preséncia era frágil, pura...como si nunca hubiera conocido mal o cualquier otro sentimiento oscuro. Su piel era blanca, suave a la vista, sin impureza alguna. Iba ataviada con un vestido rojo y cintas doradas, que dejaban ver casi tentadoramente sus encantos femeninos. Sus cabellos, de un color castaño brillante, estaban peinados de un modo muy complicado, entrelazados con oro. Sus ojos eran de un dorado parecido al color del oro viejo, grandes y rasgados...con un frenesí huracanado de dolor y felicidad, tristeza y alegría... Nuriko reconoció aquella mirada al instante.

Era la chica del gravado de los pies de Suzaku.

El silencio se hizo insoportable por unos instantes, mientras ambos se miraban. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica inspiró profundamente y le miró con una expresión parecida a la ira.

- Este lugar es sagrado -dijo con claridad- No deberías estar aquí.

- De nuevo te pido disculpas... -dijo Nuriko atragantándose con las palabras- No sé qué me ha pasado...Algo me ha llevado hasta aquí...Aunque no entiendo qué...

La chica clavó sus ojos dorados en él, como si no confiara del todo en sus palabras, pero al final adoptó una expresión mucho más relajada.

- Tú eres Nuriko, ¿no? -inquirió.

- ¿C...cómo lo sabes...? -preguntó el chico extrañado.

La chica sonrió levemente, como si fuera alguien que conoce todos los misterios del mundo. Era una sonrisa leve que encendía en Nuriko una sensación que nunca antes había sentido...

- Hace un rato, he visto cómo levantabas aquella roca... -susurró ella- Y también...el signo rojo de tu pecho...

- Ah, claro... -dijo Nuriko perdido, sin ser capaz de dar otra respuesta más inteligente.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, mirando hacia otro lugar, posando sus ojos en la estátua dorada que se erguía ante ellos. Nuriko siguió la trayectória de sus ojos, para mirar la representación divina de aquel diós al que debía lealtad.

- Es hermoso, ¿no crees? -susurró.

- Sí...pero yo le odio -dijo rápidamente la chica, con un destello de frustración en sus ojos.

Al oír aquel tono seco, Nuriko se giró la cabeza para mirarla fijamente. Ella contemplaba la estátua con los puños apretados, con unos visibles estremecimientos recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Por su culpa...mi destino es negro y oscuro... -susurró- Si no fuera por él, yo sería completamente libre...

Nuriko siguió mirándola, sin entender que una chica tan bella y serena pudiera expresar un dolor tan grande con apenas unas pocas palabras.

- ¿Libre...?

- Estoy presa en este palacio -explicó ella, levantando sus manos, de las cuales pendían unas cintas blancas atadas a sus muñecas- Esto lo simboliza. No tengo permiso para salir de estas cuatro paredes. De hecho nunca he visto nada más allá de los muros del palacio. Nunca he estado en el exterior... Mi madre me dió a luz dentro del castillo y después se fue... Nunca he tenido una família y siempre he estado encerrada. Soy... -añadió, con los ojos dorados brillantes por la frustración- como un pájaro al que le han cortado las alas...

El muchacho de cabellos violetas observó con la boca entreabierta a aquella chica, la cual seguía mostrando una intensa mirada dorada de impoténcia y sufrimiento, una fuerza aprisionada y encadenada contra su voluntad. Poco a poco, él notó que los ombros de ella se estremecían, como si tratara de retener su llanto. Con su natural amabilidad, sin dudarlo un sólo instante, Nuriko se acercó suavamente a la muchacha, levantando un brazo por detrás de su espalda y posando suavemente su mano en el ombro de ella. Con cariño, la atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo levemente.

- Si te sientes sola o triste...puedes llorar... -susurró amigablemente- no pasa nada...todos nos sentimos solos alguna vez...

La chica se quedó de piedra al sentir aquel abrazo. Poco a poco, entornó los ojos, que amenazaban por llenársele de lágrimas... Deslizó una mano sobre la camisa del chico y aferró la tela a su espalda, mientras sentía intensamente el único abrazo que había recibido en su vida...el primer contacto de la piel de otro ser humano desde que tenía memória...

- Grácias... -dijo en un murmullo.

Nuriko se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa, una expresión típica de un hermano mayor.

- No hay de qué -dijo rápidamente- Ha sido un placer.

El chico estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a su hermana y también a su madre, las únicas mujeres que había conocido de verdad en su vida... Por eso interpretó el intenso sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica como una señal de que se sentía reconfortada. Le sonrió suavemente y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

- Estás mucho más bonita cuando no tus ojos están limpios de tristeza... -dijo suavemente.

La chica le miró por unos instantes con aturdimiento, pero después sonrió rápidamente, con un ligero asentimiento. Más tranquilo, Nuriko pareció recordar algo.

- Perdona...no me has dicho tu nombre...

- Lo siento... -dijo la chica volviendo en sí de golpe- Miaka, me llamo Miaka.

La expresión de la estrella de Suzaku se iluminó al oír aquella palabra.

- Miaka, ¿eh? -inquirió con calma- Un nombre precioso...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -inquirió una voz que resonó con fuerza en las paredes blancas.

Ambos se giraron bruscamente, para mirar hacia la entrada del templo. Los ojos de Nuriko chocaron con los de Chichiri, que le miraba a través de su máscara, aunque en su expresión aparecía visiblemente un gesto de sorpresa y alarma.

- No deberías estar aquí, Nuriko -dijo con seriedad, como si le estubiera reprimiendo- Y menos con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con...ella? -inquirió el muchacho, girándose para ver que la chica se había marchado a toda prisa, desapareciendo tras una puerta dorada del fondo de la sala- ¡Espera...! -exclamó.

- Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió Chichiri, cogiéndole de un brazo- Vámonos. Tenemos que hablar de esto...

--------------------------

Dos minutos más tarde, ambos chicos bajaban rápidamente la escalinata que descendía del templo. Chichiri parecía muy serio, de hecho más de lo que Nuriko le había visto hasta entonces. El chico de cabellos violácios seguía preguntándose el porqué de la reacción de su compañero. Una vez estubieron abajo, siguió a Chichiri, que le guió hasta un sitio tras el palacio, dónde había...un enorme sauce de ramas caídas y verdes. Chichiri se detuvo lentamente, imitado rápidamente por su acompañante.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, aunque después Chichiri le miró sin aquella máscara en su rostro, dejando ver entonces la preocupación de sus ojos.

- ¿Puede saberse qué hacías allí? -inquirió.

- Yo...solamente fuí a ver ese edificio...me pareció muy bonito... -Nuriko no mostraba más que desconcierto.

- Ese lugar es el templo de Suzaku, el sitio más sagrado del país -dijo Chichiri aún serio- Has cometido un grave error yendo hasta allí. Y lo peor es que la has visto a ella...

- ¿A ella? -inquirió Nuriko perdido- ¿Te refieres a Miaka...?

Aquel nombre produjo un destello de sorpresa en Chichiri, que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Miaka? -dijo con incredulidad- No la llames por ese nombre. ¿Tienes idea de quién es esa chica? -dijo con firmeza.

- No en realidad... -admitió Nuriko aún desorientado.

- Es la sacerdotisa de Suzaku -reveló Chichiri.

Nuriko se quedó de piedra ante aquellas palabras. O sea que aquella muchacha era su sacerdotisa... Era ciertamente revelador, pero seguía sin comprender la reacción de Chichiri.

- Por tu cara deduzco que no entiendes nada... -susurró Chichiri- Escúchame, Nuriko. No es que hayas hecho algo malo...pero...hay ciertas leyes que prohíben hacer lo que tú has hecho... Nadie puede mirar a la sacerdotisa a los ojos...nadie puede hablar con ella, especialmente los hombres...y sobretodo...nadie puede tocarla.

- Pero...¿por qué? -dijo Nuriko sorprendido.

- Porqué es sagrada, igual que Suzaku -dijo Chichiri- Puede decirse que es la manifestación del diós fénix en nuestro mundo... Algún día ostentará su poder. Por eso la crían entre algodones, en absoluta paz y soledad... Sin contacto alguno de un hombre, ya que creen que ello podría mancillarla.

- Pero...eso es absurdo... -susurró el muchacho horrorizado e indignado- ¿Cómo pueden tenerla encerrada de ese modo, cómo si fuera un animal?

- Nadie haya dicho que sea justo, o incluso ético -dijo Chichiri con visible seriedad- Lo único que sé es que cualquiera que le ponga una mano encima será castigado con la muerte. Ella es mucho más importante que cualquiera de nosotros...En su interior duerme la llama de Suzaku. Debe...permanecer aislada hasta el día de la invocación.

Nuriko trató de asimilar toda la información, pero algo tan horrendo no cabía en su mente. Comprendió súbitamente el porqué de la tristeza en los ojos de aquella chica, porqué aquel desprecio hacia un diós al que se suponía que debía adorar.

- No lo entiendo... -susurró lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho que no sabía identificar- Si nosotros somos...sus estrellas... ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerle daño? ¿Por qué no nos dejan acercarnos a ella?

- Yo te he dicho lo que sé -dijo Chichiri volviendo a ponerse la máscara- No te metas en problemas con el emperador y no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente. Cuanto más lejos estés de esa chica, mucho mejor, creéme.

El chico de la trenza violeta se quedó frío ante tal aviso, pero después agachó la cabeza lentamente, aceptando aquellas palabras. Aunque, en el fondo, su mente siguió dándole constantes vueltas a aquella chica de ojos dorados, que le había dejado...aturdido desde el primer contacto. Chichiri suspiró y cambió rápidamente de tema.

- He venido a buscarte porqué debemos irnos del palacio por unos días -dijo la estrella rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde? -inquirió Nuriko sorprendido.

- A buscar a una de las estrellas que faltan -dijo Chichiri recuperando de inmediato su habitual sonrisa- Empezaremos a buscar por las tierras del sur. Las pistas para encontrarle son "fuego", "montaña" y "ala"...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka suspiró con dolor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo descansando contra la puerta fría recubierta de oro. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola, se dejó resbalar lentamente, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Lentamente, buscó en su interior la calma necesária para que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho, y para que su respiración se calmara al mismo ritmo... Tras conseguirlo, aunque minutos más tarde, cerró los ojos suavemente y recostó la cabeza en la superfície plana de detrás.

No podía ver nada más que aquella intensa mirada rosácea...unos ojos llenos de comprensión, cariño, una mezcla extraña de inocéncia infantil con fuerza y poder varonil... ¿Quién era...aquel chico...que había venido a verla...?

Con un suspiro ahogado, pasó sus manos lentamente por sus brazos, casi rozando sus ombros, notando bajo los dedos el suave calor que se había desprendido de la piel de aquel muchacho. Recordaba con absoluta claridad la fuerza y calor del su cuerpo, una extraña y tranquilizadora fuerza que emanaba de su ser...

Diós, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Después de muchos minutos en silencio, con diversos y confusos pensamientos en su cabeza, la chica se puso en pie, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y observando el templo con precaución. Al no notar preséncia alguna de nadie, suspiró levemente y salió al exterior. Sus pasos la llevaron casi instintivamente hacia la enorme obra de arte del centro de la sala, la que representaba la manifestación divina de las llamas y los sentimientos.

Por primera vez al contemplar aquella escultura, una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

_"Suzaku...después de tantos años...me envías una pequeña, suave y latenta...brisa de calor...Grácias..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las sombras del bosque confundían en la tétrica noche las siluetas, para convertirlas en meras visiones fugaces y efímeras que no se podían seguir con la vista. Aquí y allá se oían pasos apresurados, golpes, gritos, sonidos de batalla que morían de inmediato en el seno de la bóveda arbórea. De entre todas sombras que llenaban la espesura, había una que se movía con una velocidad inigualable, una agilidad asombrosa, dejando atrás en instantes a sus perseguidores.

El poseedor de tal habilidad atacó a alguien por la espalda y después desapareció en la oscuridad, corriendo a toda prisa para saltar segundos más tarde una altura de cuatro metros y posarse silenciosamente sobre un saliente de roca de la ladera. En el acto, una segunda figura surgió de las tinieblas a su lado, manteniéndose ambos en absoluto silencio por unos interminables minutos. Después, una voz masculina, como surgida de la garganta de un chico de unos dieciocho años, se hizo oír en un murmullo.

- Parece que se retiran por hoy -anunció.

- Eso parece -respondió una segunda voz- Pero no dudes que volverán...

- Sólo una cosa, Genrou -inquirió la primera voz- ¿Vas a seguir luchando a pesar de tu posición?

El segundo chico cayó, pero después levantó la voz casi con ira.

- Mi posición no importa lo más mínimo, Koji -respondió mordazmente- Debemos entregarlo todo si queremos salvar lo que es nuestro... -sus ojos ardientes como el fuego se clavaron en el cielo nocturno, cubierto de nubes- No permitiré que un sólo intruso ponga un pie en la montaña de Reikkaku.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Weno, ya sabéis quién será el siguiente en salir XD. Seguro que muchas lo estábais esperando... n.n._

_No se me ocurre nada más interesante que decir, últimamente estoy un poko saturada con los estudios...u.uU._

_Muchas grácias a los lectores y nos vemos pronto (espero XD)._


	4. Alas de fuego Ataques nocturnos

_Hola n.n. Por fín he podido seguir. Diós, que agobiada estaba TToTT._

_Weno, para agradecer los magníficos reviews que me han dejado 2 wapas...n.n._

_**Akane:** Jeje, cuando dije lo de Tasuki sí que lo decía por tí (ya sé que te gusta mucho). Aunque hay otro que te gusta aún más que aún no ha salido n.nU. Tratare de apresurarme estas Navidades y llegaré pronto a su aparición. Con lo referente a que no mate a "ese"...claro que lo mataré xD. No, es coña...n.nU. Que a mí también me cae muy bien... Trankila, a ese no lo haré sufrir demasiado. Weno, grácias como siempre por el review y hasta pronto. n.n._

_**Miriko-Arya:** Me alegra que te enganche, porqué a mi mis fics siempre me parecen un poco deplorables TToTT. Pero weno, grácias como de costumbre por mandarme un review y un besazo muy fuerte n.n._

**SUSURROS DE LAS ALAS DE FUEGO**

**Capítulo 3. Alas de fuego. Ataques nocturnos**

Hacía dos días que habían partido de Eiyou. Cabalgaban por la mañana y de noche reposaban unas tres o cuatro horas. Mejor dicho, Nuriko era el único que dormía. Chichiri permanecía sentado en todo momento, sin seña alguna de querer dormirse. Nuriko estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de su nuevo compañero, a parte del hecho de que ya era raro de por sí. Había notado que a veces, para compensar sus horas de sueño, Chichiri dormía mientras cabalgaba, pero en cambio dominaba su montura con total facilidad. Además, su caballo no parecía dar los bruscos golpes que el suyo al pasar por un socavón: era como si la própia mente de Chichiri amortiguara el impacto.

Poco a poco, habían dejado atrás las llanuras con algunos setos y las ciudades y villas y se habían adentrado en frondosos e inacabables bosques, en los cuales la luz del día se convertía en una suave y agradable penumbra. Estaba anocheciendo y llevaban avanzando desde que había salido el sol. Chichiri no mostraba signo alguno de cansáncio, pero Nuriko empezaba a cabecear a ratos, notando en su cuerpo el sueño de largas jornadas de viaje. Su compañero tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta, pero al final disminuyó la velocidad y se puso a su altura.

- ¿Necesitas descansar, no? -inquirió.

- No -dijo Nuriko, manteniéndose en sus trece- No me hace falta...

- No te preocupes -dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa- Más vale que estés absolutamente lúcido, aunque para ello tengamos que parar unas horas -miró alrededor, mientras detenía lentamente su caballo- Este parece un buen sitio.

Diez minutos más tarde, Nuriko estaba echado en el suelo, tapado con una manta y contemplando una hoguera que habían encendido entre él y Chichiri. Su compañero permanecía sentado al pie de un árbol, mirando al fuego sin decir nada. El chico de cabellos violetas suspiró pesadamente y entornó los ojos.

- Me pregunto si la estrella que buscamos estará muy lejos todavía...

- No lo creo -dijo Chichiri con mucha seguridad- Noto su aura muy cerca de aquí...aunque este lugar entorpece mi telepatía. La montaña de Reikkaku está demasiado cerca... Ese lugar tiene una gran cantidad de energía divina e interfiere en mi aura.

- Chichiri -inquirió Nuriko- Es sólo curiosidad pero...¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en palacio?

- Desde que tenía catorce años, más o menos -respondió la estrella con una ligera sonrisa triste- Fue entonces cuando el emperador empezó a buscar a las estrellas de Suzaku. Mi família era bastante pobre, así que...bueno, no se lo pensaron mucho cuando me entregaron a palacio. Pensaban que seguramente tendría una vida mejor si venía al servicio imperial...

Nuriko cerró los ojos con tristeza, recordando que él estaba en una situación semejante...alejado de su família contra su voluntad.

- La vida de una estrella...es muy solitária, ¿verdad? -preguntó lentamente, con la voz rota.

Recibió una sorprendida mirada por parte de su compañero, pero después Chichiri suspiró tristemente y desvió la mirada.

- Sí, lo es -dijo casi sin voz- A parte de nuestros compañeros, no podemos confiar en nadie más... En este imperio, como ya te dije, no valemos nada... Solamente podemos entendernos plenamente con los que son como nosotros...

- Entonces...estos años también...los debes haber pasado muy solo... -susurró Nuriko apenado.

- No ha sido tan grave -mintió rápidamente Chichiri- En ocasiones veía a Hotohori y hablábamos...y también he viajado mucho por el país de Konan... No puedo quejarme -añadió, cubriendo su mirada con el sombrero oriental- Mejor dejemos esto, nos estamos poniendo sentimentales. Duerme un rato. Partiremos una hora antes de que salga el sol.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuriko despertó en la plena y absoluta oscuridad de la noche, en medio de un bosque lleno de silencio y a rebosar de sombras. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se dormía profundamente. Seguramente de eso ya hacía horas, porqué la hoguera estaba prácticamente apagada. Aún así, no notaba frío, de modo que se quedó donde estaba, suspirando plenamente. Chichiri no estaba por ningún lado, lo que al principio le asustó. Pero, quizás dominado por el sueño o por otra causa, aquella inquietud desapareció, buscando en su mente explicaciones triviales. Cerró los ojos con calma y se dispuso a dormirse de nuevo.

Un error que, en otras circunstáncias, podría no haberse perdonado en su vida.

Se dió cuenta de ello cuando sintió unas manos que le aferraban con fuerza las muñecas y y los tobillos. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, en alerta, pero entonces sintió una mano que cubría su boca salvajemente, evitando que de su garganta saliera un solo sonido. Eran muchos, podía notarlo... Quizás ocho, más o menos.

Por suerte para él, su poder reaccionó en el acto, proporcionándole la fuerza necesária para quitárselos de encima y hacerles "volar por los aires". Una vez libre, se puso en pie a toda prisa, alejándose de aquel lugar.

_"Maldita sea...Chichiri, ¿dónde estás?"_

De repente, sintió algo que aferraba sus tobillos, haciéndole caer de bruces sobre la hierba. Maldijo su suerte y, con total facilidad, rompió la cadena que había inmobilizado sus piernas. Echó a correr de nuevo, tratando de despistar a sus perseguidores. Pero entonces sintió un doloroso destello rozar su brazo derecho, seguido por la sangre resbalar por su piel hacia abajo.

Le habían herido...quizás con una flecha. Sólo sabía que la herida escocía horrores. Se tambaleó ligeramente, aún con los ojos desacostumbrados a la oscuridad, confuso y aturdido.

Súbitamente, pero, notó que algo iba mal. Su vista se desenfocaba constantemente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus extremidades empezaban a no responderle. Un sudor frío empezaba a cubrir su frente, mientras una extraña opresión le impedía llenar los pulmones por completo. Se desplomó bruscamente sobre la hierba, con seguidos y bruscos espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras un dolor extraño se expandía por cada uno de sus músculos...y perdía el conocimiento, cayendo en los brazos de la inconsciéncia...presa del veneno que había penetrado en su cuerpo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Movió lentamente la cabeza, ahogando un quejido de dolor al sentir su cuerpo fuertemente entumecido. Escuchaba un rumor cercano, que se fue haciendo nítido hasta convertirse en voces masculinas que hablaban cerca. Aún estaba gravemente aturdido, pero pronto sus sentidos empezaron a trabajar más deprisa, permitiéndole abrir los ojos y vislumbrar de un modo difuso su entorno.

Estaba en una habitación ténuemente iluminada por antorchas. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre un suelo frío y duro, aunque él sentía todo su cuerpo extrañamente caliente. Notaba un dolor vago pero creciente a la altura del brazo derecho. Su mente retrocedió hasta el momento en el que le habían herido, atando cabos hasta caer en la cuenta de que la flecha estaba envenenada. Reaccionando ante tal idea, trató de incorporarse, pero sintió que sus pies y manos estaban inmobilizados, seguramente atados por cuerdas. Empezó a forjecear para quitárselas, pero entonces escuchó unas burlas cercanas.

- Es inútil que trates de liberarte... -respondió una voz hombruna- El veneno que circula por tu sangre ha debilitado casi hasta el límite tus fuerzas...

Nuriko tardó unos instantes en asimilarlo, pero entonces entendió el porqué del calor en su cuerpo. Tenía fiebre, la notaba con claridad, al igual que el sudor frío que se deslizaba por su rostro. De pronto, notó que su torso estaba descubierto, cosa que le hizo hacerse aún más preguntas. Vió la silueta de un hombre que se inclinaba sobre él.

- ¿Quienes...sóis...? -consiguió susurrar, agudizando los ojos.

- Je, no te preocupes, muchacho... -dijo el sujeto- Somos los bandidos de Reikkaku... Cuando te hemos cogido en el bosque, creíamos que eras una bonita muchacha... Queríamos pasar un buen rato...

Sintió de repente unas fuertes manos que le incorporaban, acto seguido unos dedos atrapar su mentón y un aliento caliente en su rostro.

- Pero, la verdad...tampoco somos exigentes... -dijo sin verguenza alguna- Que seas un hombre o una mujer no importa lo más mínimo... -un coro de risas siguió a tal comentário.

Un odio creciente empezó a inundar la mente de Nuriko, aunque su cuerpo debilitado no parecía tener intención de seguirle. Entendía porqué no había podido romper las cuerdas. Su cuerpo absolutamente drogado no respondía, ni siquiera con el poder divino... Se mordió el labio inferior con impoténcia, al sentir los dedos ásperos del tipo acariciar su cuello.

- ¿Qué os parece, muchachos...? Es bastante tentador...

Súbitamente, pero, una puerta se abrió con brusquedad, golpeando la pared en su trayectória. De inmediato, una voz masculina se hizo oír con fuerza, reberberando en la sala.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo...?! -gritó casi con autoridad.

- Sólo nos divertíamos un rato... -se quejó uno de los tipos.

El recién llegado no dijo nada, únicamente se avanzó unos pasos y cogió a Nuriko por debajo de los brazos, ayudándole a ponerse en pie y a andar. Una mirada aguda del chico hizo que todas las quejas se acallaran.

- Me lo llevo de aquí. Espero que el jefe no llegue a enterarse de que queríais ponerle una sola una mano encima... Lo digo por vuestro própio bien.

Segundos más tarde, la puerta se cerró tras ambos y se encontraron en un ámplio y sombrío pasillo. Nuriko levantó la mirada con curiosidad, estudiando detenidamente al hombre que le acompañaba. Era mayor que él, quizás un par de años. Su piel era de un tono quemado, sus cabellos de un azul oscuro brillante. Su rostro era más bien agradable, con unos ojos azul oscuro casi negro. Curiosamente, una larga cicatriz cruzaba su mejilla izquierda. Al cabo de unos instantes, el chico le miró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien...? -preguntó- Debes perdonarles. Hace poco desertaron de un banda rival y les tenían acostumbrados a una vida muy salvaje... Espero que no te hayan hecho daño...

- Creo que no... -susurró Nuriko forzosamente- Pero...me duele todo...

- Tranquilo, es el efecto del veneno de las flechas -explicó el chico- Te llevaré ante alguien que quiere verte...

- ¿Quién...? -inquirió Nuriko con curiosidad.

- Ya lo verás... Sólo puedo decirte...que tiene más en común contigo de lo que crees -respondió el otro misteriosamente.

Definitivamente, la estrella de Suzaku empezaba a sentirse a gusto con aquel chico. Sabía de cierto que también era un bandido, pero no parecía para nada brusco o agresivo. Más bien parecía simplemente un chico rebelde.

- Grácias...eh...

- Koji. Aquí todos me llaman así -esclareció el chico.

Andaron un par de minutos por pasillos penumbrosos y casi laberínticos, hasta que al final llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera que parecía muy antigua. Koji se plantó frente a la entrada, se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Quién eres? Soy Koji, el inseparable compañero del jefe. De acuerdo...adelante -recitó, como si estubiera dialogando con alguien.

_"Y yo que pensaba que este tipo era un poco normal...¬¬U"_ pensó Nuriko, con una ceja temblándole.

Koji abrió las puertas con una sola mano y le ayudó a entrar, para cerrar segundos más tarde. Nuriko estudió el entorno: se encontraba en una habitación bastante espaciosa, de paredes del mismo color marrón apagado. Unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban la sala, dándole un aspecto tétrico. Al fondo había una mesa de madera baja, con unas esterillas para sentarse a ambos lados.

Sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, estaba un chico de más o menos diecisiete años. Estaba inclinado, como pensativo, manipulando algo que tenía sobre la mesa. Vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones del mismo color, aunque en el suelo a su lado había un abrigo totalmente negro. Llevaba un pendiente en cada oreja y una venda en la mano derecha, como si estubiera herido. El muchacho en cuestión tenía los cabellos desordenados y rebeldes de un peculiar color encendido, casi rojo.

- Genrou, le he traído, tal y como tú querías... -anunció Koji.

El aludido se dió la vuelta, mirándolos fijamente. Con ello, dejó al descubierto dos rasgados ojos de un color entre pardo y naranja. Nuriko se fijó con curiosidad en los dos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de la línia de sus labios, confiriéndole un aspecto más...¿salvaje?. El chico se puso en pie lentamente y se acercó a ellos, clavando sus ojos en Nuriko. Sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, levantó la mano y tomó el mentón de Nuriko. Ante aquel gesto, el chico reaccionó bruscamente, apartando la cara como en un acto reflejo.

- No me toques...maldito... -susurró el Suzaku lleno de ira, aunque no pudo hacer ningún movimiento más a causa de la debilidad.

El pelirrojo miró al chico de cabellos azules, que suspiró con resignación.

- Antes los chicos han intentado sobrepasarse con él... -explicó rápidamente.

El otro clavó sus ojos cobrizos en él, con una mirada llena a la vez de prepoténcia y comprensión.

- No quería hacerte nada -se explicó. Su voz era masculina, llena de fuerza, pero a la par con un deje infantil- Sólo quería ver hasta dónde te ha alcanzado el veneno...

De nuevo repitió aquel gesto, poniendo sus dedos en el mentón de Nuriko. Después, estos se deslizaron para encontrar la línea de su clavícula y después posarse en la artéria aorta. La seriedad que el chico irradiaba le proporcionaba a la estrella cierta tranquilidad, algo que no había notado de inmediato. El tal Genrou se giró y les hizo una seña a ambos para que se acercaran y tomaran asiento frente a sí. Ayudado por Koji, Nuriko se sentó frente al pelirrojo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio. Genrou puso algo frente a sí: un recipiente con un líquido amarillento que desprendía un aroma muy fuerte.

- Bébetelo -dijo simplemente- Disolverá el veneno de tu sangre. Es un antiguo secreto del clan de Reikkaku. Sólo lo conocemos los cabecillas.

El Suzaku desconfió al principio, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más. Con las manos temblorosas, cogió el recipiente y se bebió el contenido de un sorbo. Un notório y agradable calor recorrió su cuerpo, mientras volvía a enfocar claramente lo que tenía ante sí. Entonces, percibió que el pelirrojo le estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Mejor? -inquirió.

- Sí... -asintió Nuriko, suspirando plenamente. Las preguntas seguían estallando en su cabeza- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? Los bandidos no suelen atender así a sus prisioneros...

El chico que tenía frente a sí sonrió maliciosamente, dejando ver aún más sus blancos colmillos, que, por otro lado, no añadían si no atractivo a su imagen.

- Yo soy Genrou, el jefe de los bandidos de la montaña de Reikkaku -explicó lentamente, jugando con las vendas de su mano diestra- Él es Koji, mi segundo. Podríamos decir que nos criamos en esta montaña. Ambos somos huérfanos y estábamos bajo la tutela del anterior cabecilla. Una lucha entre bandas rivales terminó con su vida y yo ocupé su lugar. Por desgrácia, el clan rival han visto en ello una oportunidad y estamos en plena lucha por el dominio de la montaña -decía todo eso con total serenidad, como si no fuera en absoluto un problema- Los hombres que has encontrado al despertarte desertaron de nuestros enemigos y les acogimos aquí.

- Entiendo -replicó Nuriko, sintiendo que sus fuerzas retornaban- Pero eso no explica por qué me habéis ayudado.

Genrou sonrió maliciosamente, mientras entornaba los ojos. En un segundo, deshizo el vendaje de su antebrazo derecho y le mostró al muchacho algo que permanecía grabado sobre su piel.

Nuriko cayó casi en shock al ver el reluciente carácter rojo "ala" brillando sobre su piel.

- ¿Tú...tú eres...? -empezó.

- Tasuki, una estrella de Suzaku -terminó por él el otro, quitándole importáncia- Me sorprendió que te capturaran con tanta facilidad, más teniendo en cuenta que tu poder es la fuerza. Supongo que no debes estar acostumbrado a la lucha...

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -inquirió Nuriko, ligeramente enfadado.

- Me lo dijo Chichiri -explicó Tasuki.

- ¿Chi...Chichiri...? -exclamó Nuriko sin poder creérselo. ¿Qué pintaba Chichiri en todo aquel asunto?

Tasuki ladeó la cabeza, mientras cogía un vaso de alcohol y daba un largo sorbo.

- Nos conocemos desde hace un par de años. Él ya sabía que yo era una estrella de Suzaku -dijo, agachando la cabeza- Yo no entendía muy bien todo eso y aún era un adolescente, de modo que no descubrió mi identidad ante el emperador. Dijo que vendría a buscarme una vez fuera absolutamente necesário. Hoy ha venido a verme, aunque tenía que marcharse rápido para informar a palacio y no sé qué más. Al regresar, ha visto que te habían capturado mis hombres, así que me ha advertido que eras uno de Suzaku y que sería mejor que te tratara bien.

- Si es así...¿por qué no me has ayudado hasta ahora? -inquirió Nuriko, ceñudo. _"¿O sea que Chichiri me ha estado tomando el pelo desde el principio...?"_

El silencio se hizo incómodo, mientras Tasuki permanecía completamente serio.

- Pues...porqué... -una enorme e infantil sonrisa maliciosa inundó su cara- Se me había olvidado.

Nuriko y Koji cayeron de sopetón al suelo.

- ¿¡Así tratas a tus compañeros en apuros...!? -exclamó Nuriko furioso, cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

- Tranquilízate, anda... -susurró Tasuki- Lo importante es que no te ha pasado nada.

- Bueno... -aceptó el chico de cabellos violetas, sentándose de nuevo, aunque ligeramente enfurruñado- Entonces...¿vendrás con nosotros cuando Chichiri regrese?

Tasuki pareció meditar mucho su respuesta, aunque en realidad ya tenía pensada la respuesta desde hacía mucho rato.

- No -respondió.

- Pero...tu deber de estrella... -replicó Nuriko sorprendido.

- No puedo abandonar la banda así -se explicó Tasuki, entornando levemente los ojos- Son la única família que he conocido. Te aseguro que no todos son como esos tipejos de antes. Les tengo mucho aprecio y no puedo dejar que el clan rival les haga daño -sus intensos ojos ardientes se posaron en Nuriko, mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada- Una vez este enfrentamiento se resuelva, iré con vosotros. Koji se convertirá en el nuevo jefe. Ya lo hemos hablado con anterioridad y es lo mejor para todos.

- Lo entiendo -dijo Nuriko, con una triste sonrisa_. "Nadie querría nunca dejar a su família..."_

De repente, un sonido estruendoso rompió la calma imperante. Acto seguido, un tremendo temblor sacudió el edificio entero, haciendo que se desprendiera polvo del techo. Los tres se pusieron en pie bruscamente, en absoluta alerta.

- ¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Nuriko, confundido.

- Nos atacan otra vez... -dijo Koji mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Malditos sean... -susurró Genrou, poniéndose rápidamente su abrigo negro y saliendo de la sala- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Vuelven a la carga!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era algo impresionante. Nuriko jamás había visto una batalla de verdad, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse perdido entre tantos hombres que luchaban. Armados con lanzas, espadas, hachas o cualquier otra arma, se enfrentaban a vida o muerte por las laderas de las montañas. Koji marchó de inmediato, ya que había ido a inspeccionar el terreno.

- Son más que nosotros, Genrou -explicó al volver- Deben ser por lo menos más de doscientos...

- Maldita sea -maldijo el pelirrojo- Aunque después sea peligroso, tendré que utilizar "eso".

Aquello llamó de inmediato la atención de Nuriko, que le miró de reojo.

- ¿Eso? -preguntó.

Tasuki sonrió, visiblemente más seguro de sí mismo, mientras sacaba de su espalda algo que relucía de un modo metálico. Mostró ante ambos un gran abanico de un color plateado.

- ¿Piensas derrotarlos con esto? -preguntó Nuriko ceñudo. _"¿Por qué habrá gente tan rara en el mundo...?"_

- Espera y mira -dijo Tasuki sonriendo maliciosamente.

Súbitamente, escucharon el sonido de varios gritos, para ver segundos más tarde un grupo de unos quince que se les acercaban a toda prisa, blandiendo sus armas en alto. Tasuki levantó en el aire el abanico y profirió un grito de guerra.

- ¡Rekka...Shinen!!

De un modo inesperado, un rayo llameante manó del objeto, produciendo una ardiente onda expansiva que embistió a los atacantes, dejándoles inconscientes y llenos de quemaduras. El pelirrojo agachó el abanico, complacido por su efecto. Después, sus ojos se deslizaron para posarse en Nuriko, que le miraba absorto.

- Es mi poder de estrella -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- Soy el domador de las llamas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la oscuridad de la noche, vislumbrando al fondo los grupos de enemigos que se acercaban.

- Koji, ¿están todos listos? -inquirió el jefe.

- Todo preparado, Genrou -asintió el chico de cabellos azules.

- Bien. Esta noche será larga...muy larga -dijo Tasuki muy serio. Sus ojos se posaron en la otra estrella de Suzaku- ¿No echarías una mano? Tu fuerza será de gran ayuda, no lo dudo.

Nuriko ni siquiera se lo pensó un solo instante.

- Por supuesto -respondió, con una leve sonrisa- Cuenta conmigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Avanzaron silenciosamente, como sombras escurriéndose en el tenebroso bosque. Debían darse prisa si no querían que los bandidos de Genrou les descubrieran. Ocultándose medio camuflados en los árboles, consiguieron llegar a un claro que estaba a unos trescientos metros de la base de los de Reikkaku. Los hombres vestidos de negro aguardaron escondidos, esperando la señal de su cabecilla, la cual llegó de inmediato. Al saber que no había peligro, se reunieron. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó un chico corriendo a toda prisa desde la dirección contrária.

- ¿Cómo está la situación...? -preguntó el que parecía liderar el grupo.

- De momento ambos bandos estamos igualados. Creo que no se han recuperado todavía del ataque de hace dos días -explicó el espía- Tanto es así que parece ser que Genrou ha sacado su relíquia.

- El abanico hechizado -dijo el jefe, entendiendo la situación- Podemos enfrentarnos a eso.

- Pero... -opuso el chico.

- ¿Pero...? -inquirió el jefe, molesto.

- Hay alguien más con ellos -explicó el recién llegado- No sé quién es...pero parece que posee una fuerza extraordinária. Está causando estragos entre los nuestros...

El silencio se hizo el amo, mientras el cabecilla meditaba sobre lo que deberían hacer. Al final, se irguió, con una mirada amenazante en sus ojos oscuros.

- O sea que Genrou se ha procurado alguien con poderes especiales, ¿no? -inquirió burlón- Contra eso...también podemos luchar...

Levantó una mano e hizo un gesto con un dedo a uno de los hombres que le habían seguido. El aludido avanzó unos pasos, hasta que la luz de la luna le dió de lleno en la cara, revelando un rostro joven y curiosamente enérgico.

- ¿Te encargarás tú de ese tipo? -preguntó el jefe, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Una leve sonrisa de seguridad se dibujó en el rostro joven muchacho, mientras una leve brisa zarandeaba sus cabellos atados en una cinta.

- No te defraudaré, padre -dijo solamente, antes de desaparecer fugazmente en la noche.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grupo de diez hombres les barraron el paso, dispuestos a aniquilarlos sin ningún problema, pero no esperaban recibir el impacto del brazo derecho de Nuriko, el cual provocó un efecto dominó que les catapultó unos diez metros más allá. Tasuki no podía creer lo que veía: no esperaba que realmente la poténcia de aquella estrella de Suzaku fuera tan grande. Y además, advirtió que Nuriko no era únicamente fuerte: era ágil, flexible, resistente y rápido, aunque, claro, su velocidad no podía compararse a la del jefe de los bandidos, el cual era capaz de escurrise en un segundo sin que siquiera pudieran verle.

- No lo haces nada mal para ser la primera vez -dijo Tasuki sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras pisotaba la cabeza de un tipo que había tratado de atacarle.

- ¿Pero qué pensabas? -inquirió Nuriko, levantando un puño y dejando sin dientes a un enemigo que quería atacarle por la espalda.

Enseguida habían travado una gran complicidad entre ambos. Era como si se complementaran a la perfección.

- ¡Cuidado, Genrou! -gritó la voz de Koji.

El pelirrojo no supo qué se le venía encima hasta que levantó la cabeza y vió que una enorme roca lanzada por sus enemigos desde lo alto de la ladera se le venía encima. Su rapidez le permitió escapar en el acto, aunque dejó a Nuriko donde estaba.

- ¡Apártate! -le gritó Tasuki, aunque sabía que no había tiempo.

Pero Nuriko ni siquiera se movió, solamente levantó una mano por encima de su cabeza. La roca que hubiera aplastado a cualquiera aterrizó sobre su palma, mientras él la sostenía con solos los cinco dedos. La expresión de Tasuki y Koji en aquellos momentos hubiera sido digna de ver.

- Genrou, creo que deberíamos acoplarle al clan... -dijo el chico de cabellos azules con la boca abierta.

- Te entiendo... -respuso su compañero, totalmente patidifuso. Su seriedad regresó en un segundo, observando cómo Nuriko lanzaba la roca sin esfuerzo alguno para hacer huir despavoridos a un grupo de veinte que llegaban por la senda de ascenso- La situación está mal todavía... Será mejor que nos separemos. Koji, ve con nuestro grupo arriba, creo que tienen problemas. Nuriko, tú desciende un poco por ese camino y evita que lleguen hasta la base -añadió señalando un sendero que descendía por el bosque de la ladera- Yo mientras tanto iré por el oeste. Vamos.

Dicho esto, Tasuki y Koji desaparecieron fugazmente, haciendo uso de su compenetrada velocidad. Nuriko dirigió sus ojos hacia su objetivo, mientras saltaba al nivel inferior y corría ladera abajo para impedirles el paso a los que llegaran. Pronto dejó de oír los gritos de la batalla detrás de sí, para sumirse en un silencio que casi ahogaba. Sin tropezar siquiera una vez, llegó a una zona donde los claros se sucedían uno tras otro, aunque no había visto aún a ningún enemigo.

De repente, pero sintió algo cortar el aire, algo que se le acercaba. Instintivamente, se agachó y permaneció inclinado. Vió una afilada arma de hoja metálica clavarse en el tronco de un árbol a su izquierda. Había pasado tan cerca que unos mechones de su cabello violeta quedaron en el aire. Impresionado por aquel ataque fortuito, dirigió sus ojos hacia el otro lado del claro.

Había alguien de pie allí, alguien que podía sentir que le observaba atentamente.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? -gritó Nuriko, en alerta- ¡Muéstrate!

El aludido sonrió maliciosamente, él pudo ver su sonrisa.

- Tú eres Nuriko, ¿no? -preguntó- La estrella de Suzaku con el poder de la fuerza.

- ¿¡Cómo sabes eso...!? -inquirió Nuriko- ¡Díme quién eres...!

Como si aquello fuera una órden, el desconocido avanzó, para dejar que un rayo de luna cayera sobre su rostro. Ante él apareció sun chico de unos diecisiete años, ataviado con unas ropas negras de combate. En su frente llevaba una cinta negra, al igual que otra que recogían sus cabellos de un color verdeazulado, los cualles llevaba largos. Sus ojos rasgados tenían un tono violeta intenso, agudo y lleno de seguridad.

- Me han enviado para matarte -dijo únicamente el recién llegado- Creo que será una lucha muy larga y equilibrada...

- ¿Quién eres tú...? -preguntó Nuriko, levantando ambos brazos sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo una extraña sensación.

Sin variar la firme expresión de su rostro, el otro se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, desatando el nudo de la cinta que cubría su frente. La tela resbaló por su rostro, hasta que él la atrapó con una mano.

El corazón de Nuriko dió un salto en su pecho, al sentir que lo que veía ante sí debía ser totalmente irreal...

Justo en el centro de la frente del chico, resplandecía un carácter rojo, que aparecía en cursiva.

_"Demonio..." _

Una revelación que no esperaba.

_"Tamahome..."_

Los ojos de Nuriko descendieron hasta la mirada de su oponente, que había adquirido rápidamente una posición de ataque. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Vamos a luchar, Nuriko -su expresión se agudizó- Como estrellas de Suzaku.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_No me matéis aún y esperad al siguiente cap. n.n. Hoy estaba muy inspirada y lo he escrito todo en menos de una hora OuO. _

_Jeje, nada, para comentários o lo que sea, ya lo sabéis, mandádme un review. _

_Atte_

_Haruka-chan_


End file.
